OOC in the Ministry
by chouette
Summary: Out of Character? Oder Out of Control? Skandal im Zaubereiministerium! Einbruch in die Myterienabteilung! Was ist das für ein geheimnisvoller Saal, in dem Regale über Regale mit skandalösen Geschichten über sämtliche Hexen und Zauberer gefüllt sind?
1. Default Chapter: Die Mysterienabteilung

**OOC in the Ministry!** Out of Character? Oder Out of Control? Seht selbst, was in der Mysterienabteilung passiert und bildet Euch Euer eigenes Urteil

Skandal im Zaubereiministerium, Einbruch in die Mysterienabteilung! Was ist das für ein geheimer Saal, in dem Regale über Regale mit skandalösen Geschichten über Harry und seine Freunde, die Slytherins, Professor Snape und die anderen Lehrer, die Malfoys, die Todesser, kurz, sämtliche Zauberer und Hexen, und sogar über Ihr-wißt-schon-wen höchstpersönlich, gefüllt sind?

_Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling ist die geniale Erfinderin von Harry Potter._

_Weitere Disclaimer an alle, die ich bewusst oder unbewusst zitiere._

**Kapitel 1: Die Mysterienabteilung**

Es beginnt im 34. Kapitel von „Harry Potter und der Phönixorden", für die weiteren Entwicklungen aber kann nicht garantiert werden. Lest selbst:

**_Sie standen in einem großen kreisrunden Raum. Alles dort war schwarz, auch der Boden und die Decke; völlig gleich aussehende schwarze, klinkenlose Türen ohne Aufschrift waren in Abständen an den schwarzen Wänden angeordnet, dazwischen befanden sich Wandleuchter mit Kerzen, deren Flammen blaues Licht verbreiteten; ihr kühles schimmerndes Leuchten, das sich im glänzenden Marmorboden spiegelte, erweckte den Eindruck, als wäre unten dunkles Wasser._**

**_„Kann jemand die Tür schließen?" murmelte Harry._**

**_Er bereute diese Anweisung im selben Moment, in dem Neville sie befolgt hatte. Ohne den langgezogenen Lichtspalt aus dem von Fackeln beleuchteten Korridor hinter ihnen war dieser Ort so dunkel, dass einen Augenblick lang alles, was sie sehen konnten, die flackernden blauen Flammen an den Wänden und ihre unwirklichen Spiegelungen auf dem Boden waren._**

**_In seinem Traum war Harry immer zielstrebig durch diesen Raum hindurch zu der dem Eingang direkt gegenüberliegenden Tür gegangen und hatte dann seinen Weg fortgesetzt. Aber hier gab es ungefähr ein Dutzend Türen. Als er noch nach vorn auf die gegenüberliegenden Türen starrte und versuchte, zu entscheiden, welche die richtige war, fing es an, laut zu rumpeln, und die Kerzenleuchter begannen, sich seitlich zu verschieben. Die runde Wand drehte sich._**

**_Hermine packte Harrys Arm, als ob sie fürchtete, der Boden würde sich ebenfalls bewegen, aber das geschah nicht. Einige Sekunden lang verschwammen die blauen Flammen so sehr, dass sie wie Neonlinien aussahen, während die Wand sich immer schneller drehte; dann hörte das Rumpeln genau so plötzlich auf, wie es angefangen hatte, und alles stand wieder still._**

**_„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" flüsterte Ron ängstlich._**

**_„Ich glaube, wir sollen nicht merken, durch welche Tür wir hereingekommen sind", sagte Ginny leise._**

**_…. _**

**_„Wohin gehen wir dann, Harry?" fragte Ron._**

**_„Ich weiß nicht…" begann Harry. Er schluckte. „In den Träumen ging ich von den Aufzügen aus durch die Tür am Ende des Korridors in einen dunklen Raum, das ist dieser hier, und dann ging ich durch eine andere Tür in einen Raum der so … glitzerte. Wir sollten ein paar Türen ausprobieren", sagte er hastig. „Ich werde den richtigen Weg erkennen, wenn ich ihn sehe. Kommt weiter."_**

**_…._**

**_„Hier ist es", sagte Harry wieder, und sein Herz schlug nun so heftig und schnell, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es müsste ihn am Sprechen hindern, „hier entlang…"_**

**_Er schaute alle in der Runde an; sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und sahen plötzlich ernst und besorgt aus. Er schaute noch einmal zu der Tür und drückte dagegen. Sie öffnete sich._**

**_Sie waren angekommen. Sie hatten gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatten._**

**_…._**

**_Und dann war hinter ihnen eine gedehnte Stimme zu vernehmen._**

**_„Sehr schön, Potter. Jetzt drehen Sie sich um, ganz langsam, und geben Sie mir, was Sie in der Hand halten._**

**_…._**

**_Schwarze Umrisse tauchten plötzlich überall um sie herum auf und verstellten ihnen den Weg nach rechts und nach links; Augen blitzten durch die Schlitze der Kapuzen, ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe mit leuchtenden Spitzen waren direkt auf ihre Herzen gerichtet; Ginny gab einen Schreckenslaut von sich._**

**_„Gib sie mir, Potter", wiederholte Lucius Malfoy mit gedehnter Stimme und hielt ihm seine ausgestreckte Handfläche entgegen._**

**_Harry fühlte, wie seine Eingeweide nachgaben, und ihm wurde übel. Sie saßen in der Falle, und es stand zwei zu eins gegen sie._**

**_„Los, gib sie mir", sagte Malfoy wieder._**

**_„Wo ist Sirius?" sagte Harry._**

**_Mehrere Todesser lachten; eine raue Frauenstimme aus der Mitte der schemenhaften Figuren links von Harry sagte triumphierend: „Der Dunkle Lord hat Recht behalten, wie immer!"_**

**_„Wie immer", wiederholte Malfoy leise. „Jetzt gib mir die Prophezeiung, Potter."_******

(J.K.Rowling. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, S.679 f, S. 688,  Übersetzung: Chouette)

**Es geht weiter, ohne Gewähr, und völlig OOC!**

"Welche?" fragte Harry. Er stand zwischen den hohen Regalen und hielt ungefähr ein  halbes Dutzend Pergamentrollen in den Armen, weitere waren auf dem Boden verstreut.

„Wieso, welche?" fragte Lucius Malfoy irritiert. „Die Prophezeiung natürlich. Los, her damit, wird's bald?"

 „Hier", sagte Harry, „suchen Sie sich eine aus."


	2. Kapitel 2: Entdeckungen

**Kapitel 2: Entdeckungen**

Nachdem Harry, Ron, Hermine, Luna, Ginny und Neville die Tür geöffnet hatten, waren sie in einen Raum gelangt, in dem ebenfalls ein bläuliches Leuchten herrschte, aber im Gegensatz zum gedämpften, stillen Licht des ersten Raums war es hier ein stählernes, grelles, flimmerndes Blau, das sie zunächst blendete. Nach und nach aber gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das helle Licht, und sie sahen Regale, soweit das Auge reichte; es war, als hätte dieser Saal keine Wände, denn es war nicht abzusehen, wo die langen Reihen endeten, es schien, als setzten sie sich bis ins Unendliche fort.

Gegenüber dem Eingang befand sich ein großer rechteckiger Tisch. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Rahmen, der aussah wie ein Bilderrahmen, aber er schien leer zu sein, trotzdem leuchtete er innen hellblau, und als Harry eine Weile auf den Rahmen gestarrt hatte, bemerkte er, dass hin und wieder einige Pergamentrollen hindurchgeflogen kamen und auf dem Tisch landeten. Dort legten sie sich fein säuberlich nebeneinander. Sobald der Tisch vollständig mit den Rollen bedeckt war, verschwanden diese plötzlich wie von Geisterhand.

„Was passiert mit all den Pergamentrollen?" fragte Ginny.

„Schau mal!" sagte Hermine, „es sieht so aus, als fielen sie durch eine Klappe im Tisch!"

„Aber wohin kommen sie dann?" fragte Harry. „Sie können sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen."

Er ging auf den Tisch zu, aber als er die Hand nach einer der Rollen ausstreckte, stieß er an eine unsichtbare Barriere, und so oft er auch versuchte, sich dem Tisch zu nähern, es gelang ihm nicht, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu kommen.

„Das hier ist durch einen Zauber geschützt", stellte Hermine fest, „und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man den ausschaltet."

„Wir müssen Sirius finden. Reihe siebenundneunzig", sagte Harry schließlich, und sie machten sich auf die Suche. Die Regale waren nummeriert, und bald hatten sie Reihe siebenundneunzig erreicht, aber von Sirius Black gab es keine Spur.

Stattdessen bemerkten sie, dass das ganze Regal, vor dem sie standen, mit „Harry Potter" beschriftet war. Die einzelnen Regalböden waren nochmals in runde Fächer unterteilt, in denen zahllose Pergamentrollen steckten, und an den einzelnen Fächern waren weitere Aufschriften angebracht.

„Sieh mal, Harry", rief Luna. „Da steht alles über dich!"

Harry zog eine Rolle heraus.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er verwundert.

„Zeig her!" Ron griff nach dem Pergament und entrollte es.

Harry zog weitere Rollen aus den Fächern.

Währenddessen waren Hermine, Luna, Ginny und Neville dabei, die langen Regalreihen zu durchstöbern.

„Aha, die sind alphabetisch sortiert!" rief Luna. „Neville, sieh mal, hier unter „Longbottom" , das sind deine Rollen!" Mal sehen, Lovegood, hier ist es, oh, nur so wenig …"

„Ron!" rief Ginny. „Komm mal her, hier unter Weasley ist unsere ganze Familie!"

„Ist ja irre!

Jeder hatte sich mit mehreren Pergamentrollen eingedeckt, und nun saßen sie alle im Kreis auf dem Boden, in ihre Lektüre vertieft, als sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme vernahmen:

„He, Potter, so schnell wirst du uns nicht los!"

Draco Malfoy war mit Crabbe und Goyle, Pansy und Millicent in den Saal eingedrungen, und alle stellten sich nun um Harry und seine Freunde auf.

„Was habt ihr mit Professor Umbridge gemacht? Wenn ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde, wird euch das teuer zu stehen kommen!"

„Keine Ahnung, sie wollte unbedingt im  Verbotenen Wald nach einer Geheimwaffe suchen. Die Frau ist echt völlig durchgeknallt, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Ron.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, sie ist immerhin Großinquisitor, und ich hoffe, ihr werdet alle von der Schule verwiesen!" sagte Malfoy, und dann wandte er sich den Papieren zu, die überall um die Gruppe verstreut waren.

„Zeig her!" sagte er, und nahm eine der Rollen in die Hand.

„'Harry Potter ist Direktor in Hogwarts. Vol… da steht tatsächlich sein Name! Ihr wisst schon wer ist besiegt", las er. „Aber die dunkle Seite gibt nicht auf. In den Verliesen von Hogwarts lauert eine neue Gefahr…'Was soll das?"

 „Keine Ahnung, aber gib das her", antwortete Hermine und riss ihm die Rolle aus der Hand.

Draco wandte sich nun dem Regal zu und las die Aufschriften an den Fächern.

„He, hört euch das an", wandte er sich an Crabbe und Goyle und las mit lauter Stimme und künstlicher Betonung vor: „'Hermine Granger ist Harry Potters beste Freundin. Plötzlich aber verändert sich die Beziehung. Kann es sein, dass die beiden mehr füreinander empfinden?' Ha, der berühmte Harry Potter und Schlammblut Granger!"

Er versuchte, die Rolle aus dem Fach zu ziehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Inzwischen war Harry wütend aufgesprungen.

„He, die gehören mir, lass gefälligst die Finger davon!" Und er drängte Malfoy an die Seite, um seine Rolle herauszuziehen. Zu seiner Überraschung aber bewegte sie sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Lass mich mal", sagte Hermine, und gemeinsam mit Harry zog sie die Rolle heraus.

Sie sahen sich an. Dann entrollten sie das Pergament und begannen zu lesen. Harry räusperte sich. „Bist du fertig, Hermine?" „Ja." Einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Harry", sagte Hermine dann. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Sagen diese Rollen die Zukunft voraus?"

„Nein, das kann nicht sein", erwiderte Harry, „hier, schau, diese hier handelt von meiner Kindheit mit meinen Eltern… Ich verstehe das nicht…"

„Jetzt lass doch diese Rolle stecken", sagte Ron viele Regalreihen weiter ungeduldig zu Ginny, die sich vergebens mühte, ein Pergament aus dem Fach mit der Aufschrift: „Ginny und Harry, eine Romanze." zu ziehen. Gleichzeitig aber machte er sich gerade selbst erfolglos an einem Fach zu schaffen, das folgende Beschriftung trug: Ginny liebt Harry, Harry liebt Hermine, Hermine liebt Ron, und Ron liebt…."

„Hier sind die Malfoys! Wir haben mindestens so viel wie Potter!" rief Draco triumphierend. „Was ist das denn? DM/HG, gleich mehrere davon. Was, ich und das Schlammblut?"

Keine der Rollen bewegte sich. „Granger!" rief er durch den Saal. „Komm doch mal her!"

„Ach, Malfoy, du brauchst mich?" spottete Hermine, „hast du's jetzt auch kapiert? An manche Rollen kommt man nur zu zweit. HG/DM. Ja, die habe ich auch in meinem Regal. Sag bloß, das interessiert dich!"

„Also, fasst du jetzt mit an oder nicht?"

„OK, eins, zwei, drei." Sie zogen das Pergament heraus.

„Gib her!" sage Draco. „Nein, ich zuerst!" erwiderte Hermine. Sie zogen beide an der Rolle, bis sie resigniert aufgaben, und das Papier gemeinsam entrollten. Schweigend lasen sie.

°°°°°°

Hermine ging langsam und nachdenklich zu Harrys Regal zurück. Draco Malfoy, der „blonde Slytherin", von dem sie angeblich träumte, der sie in der Bibliothek zu küssen versucht haben sollte, dessen Augen auf einmal nicht mehr verächtlich, sondern sehnsuchtsvoll auf sie gerichtet sein sollten… Was war das für ein Unsinn! Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie und Harry doch gerade noch gelesen, dass sie  glücklich verheiratet sein und als Auroren für das Ministerium arbeiten würden.

Sie setzte sich zu Harry und Ron auf den Boden. Beide waren in ihre Lektüre vertieft.

„Hallo, darf ich mal kurz stören?" Die beiden Jungen blickten auf.

„Sagt mal, was haltet ihr von all dem?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry, „man sollte meinen, da wird über unser Leben Buch geführt, und viele Sachen stimmen auch, aber dann wieder wird es völlig unsinnig und unverständlich…"

„Und widersprüchlich", setzte Ron hinzu, „ich meine, es kann doch nicht jeder in jeden verliebt sein, ich meine, Hermine, entweder du liebst mich oder Harry, aber doch nicht uns beide auf einmal!" Er wurde rot.

„Oder Draco Malfoy!" rief Luna, die plötzlich wieder da war.

Nun lief Hermine rot an. „Das ist doch totaler Quatsch! Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

„Na, Draco hat's mir gerade erzählt, er schien ganz begeistert…"

Neville und Ginny kamen dazu. „Wovon begeistert?" fragte Ginny.

„Ach, vergiss es!" fauchte Hermine.

„Übrigens", sagte Neville, „falls es euch interessiert", er hielt seinen Freunden ein Pergament hin, „hier steht, ich werde Lehrer für Zaubertränke!"

Alle starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Da seht ihr's", sagte Ron, „ist alles völliger Unsinn, was die hier schreiben."

Neville schaute betreten: „Na ja, es könnte doch sein…"

„Genau", sagte Luna, „warum denn nicht? Es ist alles möglich im Leben. Ich finde diese Sachen hier cool. Mein Vater würde einige davon sofort drucken, das würde eine Superauflage bringen!"

Die anderen schauten skeptisch, niemand antwortete, und bald waren alle wieder schweigend in ihre Texte vertieft.

Und dann war hinter ihnen eine gedehnte Stimme zu vernehmen:

„Sehr schön, Potter. Jetzt drehen Sie sich um, ganz langsam, und geben Sie mir, was Sie in der Hand halten!" 

Schwarze Umrisse tauchten plötzlich überall um sie herum auf und verstellten ihnen den Weg nach rechts und nach links; Augen blitzten durch die Schlitze der Kapuzen, ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe mit leuchtenden Spitzen waren direkt auf ihre Herzen gerichtet; Ginny gab einen Schreckenslaut von sich.

„Gib sie mir, Potter", wiederholte Lucius Malfoy und hielt ihm seine ausgestreckte Handfläche entgegen.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Eingeweide nachgaben, und ihm wurde übel. Sie saßen in der Falle, und es stand zwei zu eins gegen sie.

„Los, gib sie mir", sagte Malfoy wieder.

„Wo ist Sirius?" fragte Harry.

Mehrere Todesser lachten; eine raue Frauenstimme aus der Mitte der schemenhaften Figuren links von Harry sagte triumphierend: „Der Dunkle Lord hat Recht behalten, wie immer!"

„Wie immer", wiederholte Malfoy leise. „Jetzt gib mir die Prophezeiung, Potter."

"Welche?" fragte Harry. Er stand zwischen den hohen Regalen und hielt ungefähr ein  halbes Dutzend Pergamentrollen in den Armen, weitere waren auf dem Boden verstreut.

„Wieso, welche?" fragte Lucius Malfoy irritiert. „Die Prophezeiung natürlich. Los, her damit, wird's bald?"

„Hier", sagte Harry, „suchen Sie sich eine aus."

°°°°°°

Lucius Malfoy entrollte die Pergamente eins nach dem anderen, überflog sie, und warf sie dann im hohen Bogen hinter sich; immer schneller und ungeduldiger wurden seine Bewegungen.

„Wo hast du die Prophezeiung versteckt? Raus mit der Sprache jetzt!" Er packte Harry am Arm und schleifte ihn am Regal entlang. „Harry Potter und der Dunkle Lord" las er. „Hier ist es. Los, hol es raus!" Harry gehorchte. Er hatte keinerlei Lust, den Inhalt dieses Schriftstücks zu kennen, und die Rolle, die ihm am wichtigsten war, hatte er sicher unter seinem Umhang versteckt.

„Die anderen auch!" herrschte Lucius ihn an. Harry zog alle Rollen heraus, die von ihm und Lord Voldemort handelten und gab sie Malfoy, der seine Todesser zu sich winkte und ihnen die Rollen zum Lesen gab. „Wir brauchen diese verdammte Prophezeiung, bevor man uns hier entdeckt!"

„Was ist?" fragte er nach einer Weile. „Nichts gefunden? Das ist unmöglich, sie muss hier irgendwo sein. Schaut überall nach, auch unter R wie Riddle oder D wie Dunkler Lord oder V wie… ihr wisst schon. Los, worauf wartet ihr noch?"

Die Todesser schwärmten aus.

°°°°°°

„Hast du was gefunden?" fragte Avery. „Ja", sagte McNair, „was ganz komisches: ‚Seidenschnabels Rache.'" „Ich habe nichts", klagte Avery. „Ich auch nicht", schallte  es unter mehreren anderen Kapuzen hervor. „Seht mal unter „Todesser" nach", schlug Rookwood vor. 

„Das ist ungerecht. Lucius hat so viel, und ich fast gar nichts!" klagte Bellatrix. „Moment, ich schau mal unter B wie Black nach." Sie eilte davon. Bald darauf vernahmen sie einen heiseren Schrei. „Hier!" schrie Bellatrix. „Aber ich komme nicht ran: ‚Bellatrix Blacks einzige große Liebe. Der Mann, der ihr Leben verändern sollte.' Nein, nicht du, Rodolphus!" 

Inzwischen hatte Lucius das Malfoy-Regal entdeckt, - und seinen Sohn. „Draco, was hast du hier zu suchen, das ist nichts für dich."

„Vater! Wir haben Potter und seine Bande verfolgt. Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Nichts, was du wissen solltest. Geheime Todesser-Mission. Wirklich, du hast hier nichts verloren. – Narcissa, wo kommst du denn her?"

„Ich habe erfahren, dass Draco hier ist. Lucius, das ist unverantwortlich, er ist zu jung, um an so etwas teilzunehmen, wie konntest du ihn da mit hineinziehen?"

„Moment, Narcissa, das ist nicht meine Schuld, Draco ist auf eigene Initiative gekommen."

„Draco, komm sofort her", sagte Narcissa energisch, „wir fliegen nach Hause."

Aber Draco war verschwunden.

Narcissa wandte sich den Regalfächern zu und las die Aufschriften.

„Hier steht, dass du mich betrügst", sagte sie anklagend zu Lucius.

„Zeig her!" Sie zogen gemeinsam einige Rollen hervor und begannen zu lesen.

„Hier steht, Draco ist nicht mein Sohn", sagte er und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Sie erwiderte: „Hier, sie schreiben, du hast noch mehr Kinder mit anderen Frauen!"

„Lächerlich! Und was ist das hier? NM/JP?"

„Das war vor unserer Zeit."

„Was? Das hast du mir nie gesagt!"

„Ist doch unwichtig. James Potter ist tot, soviel ich weiß."

„Vielleicht ja nicht, nach diesen Enthüllungen hier ist nichts unmöglich. Lass mal sehen. M N O P, Potter, hier, da haben wir's ja. Was habe ich gesagt? Hier steht es: ‚James Potter lebt!'"

„Also wirklich! Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Schau lieber hier, sie schreiben, du misshandelst mich!"

„Tue ich das, Cissilein?"

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig. Sieh dir lieber mal diese ganze Reihe an: Von Lucius M und Aurora S bis Lucius M und Zerlina B sind es ungefähr fünfzig Einträge. Kannst du mir das vielleicht erklären?"

Lucius hatte sich auch schon gefragt, was es mit all diesen Frauennamen, die da mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht wurden, auf sich haben mochte, aber es war ihm unmöglich gewesen, die Rollen aus dem Regal zu ziehen. Auch Narcissa mühte sich nun vergeblich.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, nur die Betroffenen selbst kommen an die Information", sagte er schließlich.

„So, so, und wer sind diese Betroffenen, wenn ich fragen darf?" Narcissas Augenbrauen hoben sich, ebenso wie ihre Stimme.

„Narcissa, ich schwöre dir, ich habe keine Ahnung!"

Narcissa funkelte ihn wütend an und drehte sich dann um, um sich auf die Suche nach Draco zu machen.

°°°°°°

Vor dem Regal mit der Aufschrift „Black" rief Bellatrix nach dem Dunklen Lord:

„Meister, komm zu deiner treuen Dienerin! Oh du, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zeige dich mir!"

Lord Voldemort erschien, die roten Augen funkelten in seinem schlangengleichen Gesicht und hoben sich gespenstisch von der weißen Haut ab.

„Was willst du, meine Getreue? Habt ihr die Prophezeiung gefunden?"

„Nein, noch nicht, mein Lord, aber deine Diener sind schon auf der Suche!"

Sie schaute verzückt zu ihm auf:

„Wie glücklich bin ich, dir wieder dienen zu können, und ich erinnere mich an unsere erste schicksalhafte Begegnung, als wäre es gestern gewesen, all die Jahre in Askaban hat mich das am Leben erhalten!"

Sie wies auf die Rolle im Fach mit der Aufschrift: „Bellatrix Blacks einzige große Liebe."

Lord Voldemorts lange skelettartige Finger griffen nach der Rolle, Bellatrix legte ihre kräftigen Hände dazu, und gemeinsam zogen sie das Pergament heraus und lasen.

Bellatrix verfiel in Ekstase:

„Damals warst du ein so stattlicher Mann, so stark, so mächtig, du lehrtest mich die Dunklen Künste, du warst mein Meister und mein Geliebter…."

„Genug der Sentimentalitäten", unterbrach Voldemort sie mit schneidender Stimme, „Wo ist die Prophezeiung?"

Die Todesser scharten sich um ihren Meister.

„Oh mein Lord", sagte Lucius, „es ist uns unmöglich, an einige Dokumente heranzukommen. Potter hat uns schon alles gegeben, was mit seinem Namen in Verbindung steht, aber wir haben die Prophezeiung nicht gefunden, oder, besser gesagt…."

Er brach ab, und Rookwood fuhr fort: „Es scheint eine Vielzahl von Prophezeiungen zu geben, und nichts hilft uns, die Richtige von den Falschen zu unterscheiden. Wenn Euer Lordschaft vielleicht selber nachschauen könnte, unter V, unter D wie Dunkler Lord, aber auch unter R wie Riddle…"

„Sprich diesen Namen nie mehr vor mir aus! Crucio!" schrie Lord Voldemort. Rookwood krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

°°°°°°

„Ich spüre es!" rief Harry und hielt sich die Stirn. „Er ist hier!"

„Aber wie…", setzte Ron an.

„Frag mich nicht, ich weiß, er ist hier, ich spüre seine Gegenwart, und zunächst war er zufrieden, aber nun ist er wütend und ratlos…"

„Wir müssen fliehen", sagte Hermine, „Wir haben Sirius nicht gefunden, es wimmelt von Todessern und jetzt ist Voldemort auch noch gekommen, wir schaffen das nicht allein…"

In diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf, und Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks und Kingsley stürmten herein.


	3. Kapitel 3: Der Saal füllt sich

**Kapitel 3: Der Saal füllt sich… **

„Sirius!" rief Harry und rannte ihm entgegen, „du lebst!"

„Natürlich lebe ich, mir geht es bestens! Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, abgesehen davon, dass hier ein Dutzend Todesser die Gegend unsicher macht und Voldemort ebenfalls gerade eingetroffen ist, geht es uns ausgezeichnet", hörte Harry sich zu seinem Erstaunen mit kühler, fast ironischer Stimme sagen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich mutiger denn je, so als ob nichts ihm mehr Angst machen könnte, denn Sirius lebte, er war gekommen, und alles würde gut werden.

Sofort machten sich die Mitglieder des Ordens an die Verfolgung der Todesser, und eine wilde Jagd durch die Regalreihen begann.

Sirius blieb jedoch einen Moment bei Harry stehen, und dieser zog nun eine Rolle aus seinem Ärmel.

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen; das habe ich hier gefunden, und es ist wunderbar."

Sirius las: „Harry Potters schönste Sommerferien. Dieser Sommer sollte anders werden als alle anderen zuvor, denn Sirius Black, Harrys Pate, würde die Ferien mit ihm verbringen… Sie fuhren in ein Zaubererdorf am Meer, wohnten in einer Strandhütte, von der aus sie jeden Morgen über den warmen Sand in die Brandung rannten und ein Bad in den Wellen nahmen. Sie nahmen Dianthuskraut und tauchten in die grüne See, wo sie schillernd bunte Fische sahen und Meermenschen trafen. Später frühstückten sie gemeinsam am Strand und begaben sich dann auf Erkundungsreise. In den Bergen jenseits des Dorfs lebten seltene Drachen, und sie machten Ausflüge mit Seidenschnabel, dem Hippogreif, um die Drachen und viele andere magische Wesen zu beobachten. Zum ersten Mal sehnte Harry nicht das Ende der Ferien herbei, im Gegenteil, er wünschte, dieser Sommer möge nie enden…."

„Harry", sagte Sirius, „ich verspreche dir, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, werden wir genau so einen Urlaub gemeinsam verbringen, und ich werde ein neues Haus kaufen, in dem wir zusammen wohnen können."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut, und Minister Fudge, begleitet von Percy Weasley und einigen Ministeriumsbeamten, betrat den Saal.

„Was ist hier los?" rief er aus, „wir haben gehört, es sei eingebrochen worden!" Er schaute sich um: „Sirius Black ist hier!" Er wandte sich an seine Begleiter: „Los, worauf wartet ihr noch, greift ihn euch!"

Sirius machte einen großen Satz und verschwand zwischen den Reihen. Harry versuchte, den Minister aufzuhalten:

„Herr Minister, hier wimmelt es von Todessern, die sollten Sie verfolgen, die Ausbrecher sind auch dabei!"

„Ja, und Black gehört dazu, aus dem Weg!" Fudge und seine Leute überrannten Harry fast.

„Und Voldemort ist auch hier!" rief Harry ihnen noch hilflos hinterher.

„Lass dir mal was neues einfallen!" höhnte Percy, „die Story zieht langsam nicht mehr!"

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten!" rief Ron, „ich versuche, Percy abzulenken!" Er machte sich an die Verfolgung seines Bruders. Ginny schloss sich ihm an.

„He, Percy", sagte Ron, „weißt du überhaupt, was das hier für eine Abteilung ist?"

„Mysterienabteilung, Prophezeiungen", sagte Percy in beamtenhaftem Ton.

„Ja, genau, und möchtest du nicht wissen, was hier über dich geschrieben steht? Weißt du, unter „Weasley" gibt es Unmengen von Dokumenten über dich, aber wir konnten sie nicht herausziehen, das können nur die Betroffenen selbst…"

„Ach ja?" Percy gab sich betont unbeteiligt. Dann fragte er: „Und wo ist diese Weasley-Abteilung genau?"

„Hier, komm mit, unter W natürlich."

Percy las die Aufschriften:

„Percy und Penelope, eine Schülerliebe und was daraus wurde"

„Percy Weasley, eine Karriere."

„Percy Weasleys Briefwechsel mit Barty Crouch senior: Sensationell! Ungekürzt und unzensiert!"

„Interessant…" murmelte Percy und zog die zwei letzten Rollen aus dem Regal, nachdem die erste sich nicht bewegen wollte, so sehr er sich auch abmühte. Hinter ihm standen Ron und Ginny und grinsten sich zu, während Percy zu lesen begann:

„Lieber Weatherby… bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass das Dokument über die Kesselnormen überarbeitet wird, anbei die 147 Änderungsanträge für die Sitzung der Arbeitsgruppe Technische Normen im Rat der Europäischen Zauberer und Hexen…gezeichnet: Barty Crouch. ---- Memo an: Weatherby: Betrifft: Bruteier für Zwergdrachen, Nutzdrachen und Legedrachen: Sitzung des Verwaltungsausschusses ‚Magische Nutz- und Heimtiere. Festlegung der Mindestgrößen für Dracheneier und Wohlergehen der Legedrachen.' Beachten Sie auch die Sitzung der Arbeitsgruppe ‚Auslegung der Drachengehege, freier Bewegungsraum und Spielgeräte für die Tiere.' Zu all diesen Themen finden Sie die Vorschläge der zuständigen Ministeriumsabteilungen in den Anlagen. Kümmern Sie sich auch um die Benennung der Experten und Ministeriumsvertreter in den einzelnen Ausschüssen….."

Ron und Ginny schlichen sich lautlos davon, während Percy mit seinen Rollen beschäftigt war, und konnten bald darauf Harry, Hermine, Luna und Neville berichten, dass Percy fürs erste außer Gefecht gesetzt war.

„Was nun?" fragte Ron.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens es schaffen, Sirius zu beschützen", antwortete Harry, aber er fühlte sich ziemlich hilflos dabei.

„Es muss furchtbar für ihn  sein, nun hat er beide Seiten gegen sich", sagte Hermine, als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, und fuhr fort: „Was können wir nur tun, um ihm zu helfen?"

„Wir könnten wenigstens versuchen, die Slytherins abzulenken", schlug Luna vor.

„Aber wie?" fragte Ginny.

„Ganz einfach. Wir alle, oder fast alle, haben irgendwo eine Pergamentrolle, in der wir mit jemandem aus Slytherin in eine bestimmte Verbindung gebracht werden, - ihr wisst schon, was ich meine, diese Rollen, die man nur zu zweit herausbekommt. Also, die sind doch bestimmt genau so neugierig wie wir, zu sehen, was da drin steht. Hier zum Beispiel, Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy, das wäre doch…"

„Gib dir keine Mühe", unterbrach Ginny sie, „ich für meinen Teil bin überhaupt nicht neugierig auf dieses Machwerk, der „blonde Slytherin" kann mir gestohlen bleiben…"

„Aber, Ginny, es geht um Sirius, da kannst du wohl ein kleines Opfer bringen", wandte Ron ein.

„Ach, hör doch auf, du willst ja nur selber wissen, was da über mich und Malfoy steht!" rief Ginny empört.

„Nein, gar nicht!" beteuerte Ron.

„Willst du doch, gib's einfach zu!"

„Hört auf, euch zu streiten", unterbrach Harry die beiden, „die Idee ist gut, und es ist das einzige, was wir tun können, also machen wir uns doch auf die Suche nach unseren lieben Mitschülern…"

Nach einigem Murren von Ginny und Zustimmung bei den übrigen machten sich die sechs Freunde auf, um die Slytherins zu suchen.

°°°°°°

Draco hatte nicht die geringste Lust gehabt, sich von seiner Mutter wie ein kleines Kind nach Hause bringen zu lassen; er hatte sich einen Arm voll Rollen geschnappt und war einfach immer weiter in den Raum hineingelaufen, hatte nach einer Stelle gesucht, wo er sich verstecken konnte, aber überall schien dasselbe helle Licht, und nirgends gab es eine Nische, um darin zu verschwinden. Nach einer Weile beschloss er, dass er sich nun weit genug von den anderen entfernt hatte, und blieb atemlos stehen. Hier trugen die Regale merkwürdige Aufschriften wie R oder „slash". Er schaute sich um, und wieder waren dort in alphabetischer Anordnung die vertrauten Namen zu finden. Neugierig geworden, schaute er unter M nach und fand viele Rollen mit der Aufschrift DM/HP, mit den merkwürdigsten Titeln wie: „Sie waren Todfeinde, aber während eines Zauberduells werden beide lebensgefährlich verletzt. In der Krankenstation kommen sie sich in unvorhergesehener Weise näher…Achtung: slash!" Keines der Pergamente wollte sich bewegen. Es war zu ärgerlich. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach den anderen Slytherins, um ihnen diese seltsame Abteilung zu zeigen, und vielleicht gab es ja eine Möglichkeit, an diese verdammten Rollen zu kommen…

Inzwischen war aus den vorderen Reihen immer größerer Lärm zu hören. Zu Beginn hatte er nur das Geräusch der Schritte im Raum, das Knistern des Pergaments und leise Stimmen vernommen, dann hatte es einen lauten Aufschrei einer heiseren Frauenstimme gegeben, und plötzlich hatte sich eine eisige Stille im Raum ausgebreitet, und es war der Eindruck entstanden, die Temperatur wäre jäh um ein paar Grad gesunken. Schließlich waren weitere Personen in den Saal gestürmt, und zum Schluss hatte er die sonore Stimme des Zaubereiministers zu vernehmen geglaubt, und von da an hatte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm den Raum erfüllt, eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd schien im Gang zu sein, Schreie gellten durcheinander, farbige Funken sprühten aus Zauberstäben…

Als Draco sich wieder dem Eingangsbereich mit dem großen Tisch näherte, schwang die Tür abermals auf, und eine hohe Silhouette erschien im Türrahmen: Albus Dumbledore.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte er, wobei seine Stimme mit beeindruckender Lautstärke durch den Raum hallte. Für einen Augenblick schienen die Kämpfer innezuhalten. Dumbledore betrat den Saal; ihm folgten Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, mit bleichem Gesicht, die eine Hand auf einen Stock gestützt, die andere um die Schulter von Professor Sprout gelegt, die wieder und wieder zu ihr sagte: „Sie hätten nicht mitkommen dürfen, Minerva, Sie sind noch viel zu schwach, bedenken Sie doch, Sie haben mehrere Schockzauberverletzungen…"

„Nein, mein Platz ist hier", sagte Professor McGonagall mit fester Stimme, „ich kann doch meine Schüler nicht im Stich lassen, wenn sie in Gefahr sind."

Die Lehrer betraten den Saal und sahen sich um; dann tauschten sie fragende Blicke aus.

„Seltsam, seltsam", murmelte Albus Dumbledore. „Ich würde mich gern etwas umschauen, aber zunächst müssen die Todesser unschädlich gemacht werden, - gut,  darum kümmern sich zur Zeit bereits Moody, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin und Kingsley. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen. Minerva, ruhen Sie sich jetzt ein wenig aus", sagte er und zauberte mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Zauberstabs einen bequemen Sessel, auf dem Minerva mit einem Seufzer Platz nahm.

„Professor Sprout", fuhr er fort, „Sie bleiben bei Minerva, und achten darauf, dass die Schüler sich hier am Eingang versammeln und warten, bis alle vollzählig sind, damit wir sie dann alle zurück nach Hogwarts bringen können. Professor Snape, Sie helfen mir, die Schüler zu suchen, kommen Sie…"

°°°°°°

Severus Snape durchschritt mit aufmerksamem Blick die langen Reihen. Von weitem hörte er Rufe, Zaubersprüche, Kampfgetümmel, aber um ihn herum waren auch Schritte und das Knistern von Pergament zu vernehmen. Allerdings war niemand zu sehen. Er bemühte sich, möglichst lautlos zu gehen und spähte vorsichtig zwischen die Regale, schließlich entdeckte er Vincent Crabbe im Gespräch mit Pansy Parkinson.

„Mensch, Pansy, jetzt hör doch auf, Draco wird schon wiederkommen. Es gibt doch auch noch andere, warum dreht sich alles immer nur um ihn? Hier, sieh mal, es gibt auch etwas über uns beide: PP/VC: Immer spielt er nur die zweite Geige. Dabei gehört er zu seinen treuesten Gefolgsleuten, - bis Draco Malfoy eines Tages nach Durmstrang wechselt und Vincent Crabbe seine Führungsqualitäten unter Beweis stellen kann. Pansy Parkinson ist beeindruckt…" Hast du nicht Lust, das mit mir zusammen zu lesen?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Crabbe", schluchzte Pansy, „ich brauche Draco…"

Hilflos stand sie vor dem Regal und starrte auf die Fächer mit den Initialen PP/DM. Sie stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und beschloss: „Ich gehe ihn suchen. Wo kann er bloß stecken?"

„Sie gehen nirgendwo hin", unterbrach sie die kalte Stimme von Professor Snape. Erschreckt blickten sich die beiden Schüler um: „Professor Snape!"

„Was denken Sie sich dabei, einfach aus der Schule zu verschwinden und ins Zaubereiministerium einzudringen? Es ist unfassbar, - mit Hogwarts geht es wirklich bergab. Diese Schule wird bald völlig im Chaos versinken! Sie gehen jetzt in Richtung Eingang zu Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout; dort warten Sie, bis ich und der Direktor mit den anderen zurückkommen, und rühren sich nicht von der Stelle, verstanden? Wir werden dann zu entscheiden haben, ob Punkteabzug und Arrest als Bestrafung für Sie ausreichen, oder ob das hier Ihre Schulkarriere beendet!"

Nachdem er die beiden zum Eingang geschickt hatte, nahm er seinen Streifzug wieder auf: Er las die Namen auf den Regalen… Harry Potter, das wollte kein Ende nehmen, Regalreihe um Regalreihe war mit seinen Rollen gefüllt. Es war nicht auszuhalten: sogar in den Ministeriumsakten nahm dieser Junge so unverschämt viel Raum ein. Er kniff die schmalen Lippen zusammen und überflog die Titel.

„Unglaublich", murmelte er, „aber wo ist Potter?" Niemand war zu sehen.

P – Q – R – S, da war es. Nein, für einen Moment verschlug es dem Tränkemeister den Atem, und sein erster Gedanke war, noch einmal bei Harry Potter nachzuzählen, um ganz sicher zu gehen: Wenn ihn seine Augen nicht trogen, gab es hier über ihn gut und gern genau so viel wie über Harry Potter. Wenn das keine Überraschung war!


	4. Kapitel 4: Verhexte Lehrer

**Kapitel 4: Verhexte Lehrer und andere Überraschungen**

Albus Dumbledore machte sich daran, den Saal in Augenschein zu nahmen, betrachtete die Regale und runzelte die Stirn: Moody hatte ihm gesagt, die Todesser suchten hier nach der Prophezeiung über Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort, und natürlich musste um jeden Preis verhindert werden, dass sie sie fanden, aber in seiner Erinnerung sah der Saal in der Mysterienabteilung, in dem die Prophezeiungen untergebracht waren, doch etwas anders aus. Das Licht stimmte nicht: im Prophezeiungssaal glitzerte es geheimnisvoll, aber hier flimmerte es, und das ganze war auch viel zu hell, um nicht zu sagen, grell…

Nun ja, dachte er, immerhin waren hier die Namen so ziemlich aller bekannten Zaubererfamilien verzeichnet…

Dumbledore, da haben wir's ja, sagte er sich. Nein, Prophezeiungen konnten das nicht sein, eher Reminiszenzen: „Albus Dumbledores erste große Liebe" ,Moment mal, wer hatte das eigentlich geschrieben? Das war eine Ewigkeit her, aber er erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen… Was hatte das zu bedeuten, führten sie denn im Ministerium Akten über alles und jedes, das Privatleben der Zauberer eingeschlossen? War das nicht eigentlich verboten, gab es da nicht ein Gesetz zum Schutz der Privatsphäre und der personenbezogenen Daten? Die Rolle wollte nicht aus dem Regal gezogen werden, beim Barte des Merlin, das wurde ja immer besser! Und dann gab es noch „Dumbledores erster Kampf mit Du-weißt-schon-wem". Ja, auch daran erinnerte er sich nur zu gut… Diese Rolle gehorchte seinem „Accio" aufs Wort, und er begann zu lesen. Ja, das war sehr gut wiedergegeben, sehr lebendig, und…sehr schmeichelhaft, er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er sich damals so heldenhaft geschlagen hatte!

Und hier, was war das? Oh ja, der Halloweenball vor zwanzig Jahren, damals mit Minerva…Er versank in träumerisches Grübeln…

°°°°°°

Severus Snape stand nachdenklich vor seinem Regal und las die Aufschriften, da hörte er die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall:

„Professor Snape, könnten Sie mir wohl kurz behilflich sein?"

„Selbstverständlich, Professor McGonagall", antwortete Snape und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?" fragte er.

„Helfen Sie mir doch bitte mit dieser Rolle", bat sie ihn, und mit vereinten Kräften zogen sie das Pergament aus dem Fach:

„Die verhexten Lehrer. Severus Snape nimmt ein Bad! Minerva McGonagall trägt ihr Haar offen! Was haben all diese erstaunlichen Vorgänge nur zu bedeuten?" lautete der Titel, und sie lasen:

„…Professor Snape, wir müssen diesen Sherry testen lassen. Ich fürchte, wir sind beide davon verhext worden….Wir müssen Professor Dumbledore informieren, das schaffen wir nicht allein.…

Der Kuss, der sie dann endlich vereinte, war wunderbar. Severus' Lippen streiften Minervas Mund leicht, dann glitt seine schlangengleiche Zunge (er war nicht umsonst Leiter des Hauses Slytherin) zwischen ihre Lippen und öffnete sie wie die Blüten einer Blume. Ihr Duft nach Honig und Holunder, dachte er. Sein Kuss wie Zimt, dachte sie…"

„Severus!" Minerva McGonagall strich sich die Haare glatt und überprüfte, ob der Knoten noch richtig festgesteckt war, aber dabei lösten sich die Haarnadeln und ihr schwarzglänzendes Haar fiel bis über ihre Schultern herab.

„Minerva!" Severus Snape schaute sie überrascht an und seine samtenen Augen begegneten ihrem smaragdenen Blick. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen…

°°°°°°

„Minerva!" rief Albus Dumbledore hinter ihnen, „dürfte ich Sie einmal kurz sprechen?" Sein Blick fiel auf Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape, die einträchtig auf dem Sessel saßen, den er bei ihrer Ankunft für sie hergezaubert hatte, der allerdings nun etwas breiter war, so dass er gerade Platz für zwei Personen bot, und an einen anderen Ort versetzt worden war: vor das Regal in der Reihe M.

Die beiden Lehrer hielten gemeinsam eine Pergamentrolle in den Händen, aber ihre Blicke waren nicht auf das Pergament gerichtet, sondern ineinander versenkt, und es war, als wären beide in ein warmes, bernsteinfarbenes Licht getaucht…

Albus Dumbledore staunte nicht schlecht; was war nur mit diesen Rollen los, hatten sie etwa Zauberkraft? Er wurde immer neugieriger, die Neugier war eine seiner geheimen Schwächen, die er anderen und auch sich selber nicht gerne eingestand, und nun wollte er endlich auch wissen, was da über ihn und Minerva geschrieben stand…

„Professor Snape!" rief er deshalb nun. Snape schreckte auf. „Haben Sie Harry und die Gryffindors gesehen?"

„Nein, aber ich mache mich gleich auf die Suche nach ihnen!" antwortete er pflichtschuldigst. Er tauchte noch einmal in Minervas grüngoldene Augen ein und verließ sie dann mit einem bedauernden Blick. Sie schaute ihm verwundert und sehnsuchtsvoll nach.

„Minerva, darf ich Sie kurz stören?"

„Ja, natürlich, Albus."  Sie war gerade dabei, ihre Haare wieder aufzustecken.

„Lassen Sie doch, das steht Ihnen sehr gut", sagte Dumbledore. Kommen Sie, ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen."

„Etwa das hier?" fragte Minerva und wies auf ihr Regal, auf ein Fach mit der Aufschrift MMcG/AD „Aufforderung zum Tanz…" Sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. Was ist mit mir los? fragte sie sich verwundert. Sie zogen die Rolle aus dem Regal und begannen zu lesen. Albus Dumbledore fühlte sich plötzlich beschwingt und verjüngt. Man sollte doch öfter tanzen, dachte er.

°°°°°°

Severus Snape kam wieder an seinem Regal vorbei und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sich einige der Rollen anzusehen. Da hörte er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

„Sieh an, Severus, was machst du denn hier?"

„Das sollte ich eher dich fragen, Lucius!"

Die beiden sahen einander misstrauisch an. 

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Draco", sagte Lucius schließlich und zwinkerte Snape verschwörerisch zu. Seine Todesserrobe mit der großen Kapuze ließ kaum Zweifel am Grund seiner Anwesenheit.

„Ich bin im Auftrag der Schule hier, um die Schüler zurückzubringen", erklärte Severus Snape im selben konspirativen Ton.

„Aha", murmelte Lucius, „verstehe."

Sie standen vor Snapes Regal und unwillkürlich überflog Lucius die Aufschriften.

„Das ist ja alles äußerst interessant", bemerkte er.

„Ja, wirklich, aber auch sehr ärgerlich, denn ich schaffe es einfach nicht, diese Schriftstücke herauszuziehen. Und ich weiß auch oft überhaupt nicht, wer diese anderen Personen sind, von denen da die Rede ist…"

Lucius nickte und bemerkte: „Ja, so geht es mir auch…Anscheinend können nur immer die Betroffenen selbst an die Rollen heran…"

„Ja, und dann all diese Einträge über mich und diese Hermine Granger, das verstehe ich überhaupt nicht, was habe ich denn mit dieser Göre zu tun, und wer hat das überhaupt verfasst?"

In diesem Augenblick kamen einige Todesser vorbei, offenbar weniger auf der Flucht vor ihren Verfolgern als auf der Suche nach einem stillen Ort, wo sie „Die Geschichte der Todesser, ein vollständiges Verzeichnis aller Anhänger dieser Geheimgesellschaft und ihrer schrecklichen Taten" , „Wie werde ich ein Todesser?" sowie „Moderne Methoden zur Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder" lesen konnten.

„Habt ihr Probleme?" fragten sie.

„Ja", sagte Snape, „die meisten Dokumente bewegen sich einfach nicht vom Fleck."

„Wenn ihr was lesen wollt, geht doch mal weiter nach hinten, da gibt es noch eine ganze Abteilung, in der ziemlich viel über euch beide steht."

Lucius und Severus sahen sich an und gingen dann in die angegebene Richtung.

Tatsächlich, da gab es ja einiges unter dem Titel LM/SS, und beide gaben sich betont unbeteiligt, als sie eine der Rollen herauszogen…

Schweigend lasen sie. Am Ende ließ Lucius die Rolle los, und Severus hielt sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, streckte seinen Arm weit von sich, als wollte er möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und das Pergament bringen, und ließ dann los. Die Rolle fiel auf den Boden.

„Also wirklich…", begann Lucius, „schockierend!" Er bedachte Severus mit einem abschätzenden Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

Severus' Augen wechselten zwischen Lucius und dem Pergament, nein, dachte er, was ihm da unterstellt wurde… 

Lucius Malfoy inspizierte nun das ganze Regal, und was er da sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht: Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter! slash! - Trash! dachte er, so etwas gehört verboten, wie konnten solche Dinge ausgerechnet im Zaubereiministerium…

Als hätten seine Gedanken sich plötzlich materialisiert, sah er Cornelius Fudge, den Zaubereiminister, mit erhobenem Zauberstab vorbeipirschen…

Er trat einen Schritt vor, um den Minister aufzuhalten:

„Aus dem Weg!" schrie dieser ihn an.

„Das ist mein Text", entgegnete Lucius Malfoy und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Fudge versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber Malfoy hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff umklammert.

„Was hat das  hier zu bedeuten, können Sie mir das vielleicht erklären?" Er wies auf die Regale, die sich endlos in den weiten Raum hinein erstreckten. „Sie sind dafür zuständig, und ich werde Sie verklagen, Sie werden sich verantworten müssen! Diese Abteilung ist eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft!"

„Sagen Sie mir lieber erst mal, was Sie hier mitten in der Nacht zu suchen haben", erwiderte Fudge, während er versuchte, sich Malfoys Griff zu entwinden

„Was ich hier zu suchen habe…?" Lucius überlegte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und fuhr dann im Ton aufrichtiger Entrüstung fort:

„Wenn Sie das Ministerium nicht genügend absichern können, und jeder, sogar Schüler aus Hogwarts, hier einfach hereinspazieren kann, dann muss ich mich wohl selbst um das Wohl meines Sohnes kümmern, also noch mal, was ist das hier für eine skandalöse Abteilung?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Saal betrete, Sie wissen doch, - magische Gebäude, - sie machen, was sie wollen…." Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Also geben Sie zu, dass Sie noch nicht mal Ihr eigenes Ministerium unter Kontrolle haben. Sie sind ja völlig unfähig!"

Und mit diesen Worten packte Lucius Malfoy den Zaubereiminister ganz unzauberisch am Kragen…

„Dass Sie sich nicht schämen…, solche Verleumdungen, Unterstellungen… Vergessen Sie nicht, sie sind Minister von meinen Gnaden, und wenn ich es will, sind Sie morgen abgesetzt!"


	5. Kapitel 5: Wie belastbar ist SSnape?

_So, es folgt gleich das nächste Kapitel, - ob es bei den weiteren so schnell geht, weiß ich nicht, aber reviews sind da immer ein großer Ansporn!  ;-)_

_Danke an TheSnitch, du hast natürlich völlig recht, die Deatheater-Robe! Das hatte ich übersehen, obwohl ich mir mit Malfoys Ausrede sooo viel Mühe gegeben hatte….Na ja, nehmen wir einfach an, dass Fudge auch hier nicht so genau hinsehen will… _

**Kapitel 5: Wie belastbar ist Severus Snape?**

Severus Snape war weiter in die slash-Abteilung vorgedrungen, um zu sehen, was dort unter seinem Namen noch alles zu finden war…

Severus Snape/Harry Potter…. er schüttelte den Kopf. Also, selbst wenn er solche Interessen hätte, und davor bewahre ihn der Himmel, - dann doch sicher nicht an Harry Potter!

Draco, ja, das wäre was anderes, dieser Junge mit dem trotzigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, mit dieser blonden Haarsträhne, die ihm ständig über die Augen fiel …

Reiß dich zusammen, ermahnte er sich. Diese Abteilung raubte ihm den letzten Rest seines Verstands. Wie, den letzten Rest? War denn überhaupt noch etwas übrig? Er schlug die Hände vor dem Kopf zusammen… Es war eben alles zu viel gewesen, dieses infernalische Schuljahr, dieses ständige Versteckspielen, vor Professor Umbridge, vor den Todessern, vor dem Dunklen Lord selbst.  Und dann diese Gedankenbarrierenüberwindungsstunden mit Harry, oder besser gesagt, aus Harrys Sicht, Gedankenabschottungsstunden, das hatte ihn schon sehr mitgenommen, und nun auch noch alle diese irrwitzigen Geschichten…Zuerst die Sache mit Minerva… Zimt und Honig…Und nun diese unglaublichen, abartigen, völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Unterstellungen… Es war alles einfach… überwältigend. Er sank vor dem Regal zusammen.

Eine Hand tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Hinter ihm stand Remus Lupin.

„Hallo, Severus, alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte Lupin. „Ich glaube, wir haben die Situation unter Kontrolle, einige Todesser sind unschädlich gemacht und gefesselt, aber von den anderen scheint keine große Gefahr auszugehen, sie sitzen einfach da und lesen….

„Alles klar, Remus", beeilte sich Severus zu antworten und stand auf. Remus versuchte gerade, eine Rolle aus dem Fach zu ziehen: SS/RL: „Was damals in der Heulenden Hütte wirklich geschah… ein Werwolf im Verwandlungsstadium und ein verängstigter, aber tapferer Zaubertränkespezialist, der eine einmalige Gelegenheit erhält, sein Talent unter Beweis zu stellen…slash!"

„Bemüh dich nicht, du schaffst es ja doch nicht", sagte Severus.

„Willst du mir nicht helfen?"

„Bist du sicher, dass du das lesen willst?" Snape selbst war sich dessen jedenfalls keineswegs sicher..

„Ich glaube, es ist unsere Pflicht, Bescheid zu wissen, was hier gespielt wird", antwortete Lupin, „ich habe gehört, nicht einmal Minister Fudge weiß, was hier eigentlich los ist…"

Sie griffen nach der Rolle, und als sie ihre Lektüre beendet hatten, sahen sie sich an:

„Severus, du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass das total an den Haaren herbeigezogen ist!"

„Ja, das will ich meinen", erwiderte Snape, „zumindest, was mich betrifft…"

„Was mich betrifft, auch. Aber…, ich möchte dir bei dieser Gelegenheit sagen, dass es mir wirklich leid tut, was damals geschehen ist. Ich mag dich eigentlich, - und ich bewundere deinen mutigen Einsatz für den Orden zutiefst…"

„Danke, Remus." Snape war wider Willen plötzlich nicht mehr so böse auf Lupin, irgendwie hatte dieser mit seinen Worten seinem Hass die Schärfe genommen.

„Und, Severus", fuhr Remus jetzt fort, „danke für den Wolfsbanntrank, - du weißt nicht, was mir das bedeutet!"

Severus war nun richtig gerührt. Er legte Remus einen Arm um die Schulter und sagte: "Das tue ich doch gern für dich", und plötzlich stimmte das sogar. Er, der er diesen Trank bisher widerwillig immer nur gebraut hatte, weil Dumbledore darauf bestand… Sie umarmten sich und sahen sich dann an:

„Also, du musst jetzt nicht glauben, dass…" begannen sie gleichzeitig.

In diesem Moment kam Albus Dumbledore vorbei und freute sich, die beiden so einträchtig nebeneinander zu sehen. Dann schaute er sich das Pergament an, das die beiden zusammen gelesen hatten, und runzelte die Stirn. Nun begann er, systematisch die Aufschriften zu inspizieren, und gelangte schließlich zu einem Entschluss:

„Severus", sagte er, „ich muss Sie bitten, hier Wache zu halten, damit keiner der Schüler diesen Teil des Raumes betritt. Haben Sie verstanden? Ich werde Ihnen gleich Minerva (Minerva? Wäre das klug? dachte er) zur Verstärkung schicken."

„In Ordnung, Herr Direktor, seien Sie unbesorgt, ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, dies hier ist nichts für unsere Schüler."

°°°°°°

„Hallo, Tom, Tom Riddle!" sagte Dumbledore.

"Niemand nennt mich ungestraft bei diesem Namen, auch ein Dumbledore nicht!" schrie Voldemort zornig. Er war sowieso schon völlig außer sich, nicht nur hatten diese Idioten von Todessern die Prophezeiung nicht gefunden, nein, sie hatten sich, wie es den Anschein hatte, ja sogar im Saal geirrt, und nun hatte er gesehen, dass man ihn hier nicht nur unter dem unsäglichen Namen seines Schlammblutvaters führte, nein, er wurde respektlos „Voldie" genannt! Das schlug doch dem Kessel den Boden aus! Er hob mit den langen, weißen Fingern seinen Zauberstab, und sprach leise einen Fluch aus…

Aber schon hatte Dumbledore reagiert, und der Zauberstab zerbrach in der dürren Hand wie trockener Zunder. Voldemort jedoch sprach einige zischende Silben, und aus den Bröseln am Boden ringelte sich eine Schlange hervor, die in seiner Hand wieder zum Zauberstab wurde.

Da klopfte Dumbledore ihm begütigend auf die Hand und sagte: „Nun beruhigen Sie sich doch, es lohnt sich doch nicht, sich wegen all dem so aufzuregen, Mylord. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Sie werden in der ganzen Zaubererwelt respektiert wie kein anderer…" (außer mir, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.) „Und sehen Sie nur", fuhr er fort, „all die Berichte über Ihr Leben und Ihre erstaunlichen Kräfte!" Er wies auf die Titel unter „Dunkler Lord", und siehe da, alsbald begann der Unnennbare, sich in die Lektüre zu vertiefen, wobei er bald zufrieden mit dem Kopf nickte, bald wütend vor sich hinmurmelte.

°°°°°°

„Aber, Hermine", sagte Ron, „du willst doch nicht wirklich wissen, was da über dich und Snape steht!"

„Ron, es hat keinen Zweck", warf Harry ein, „dies hier ist eine Bibliothek, und wir wissen, dass Hermine nicht aufgibt, bevor sie alles gelesen hat, stimmt's, Hermine?"

„Du hast völlig recht, Harry, außerdem glaube ich, dass das Unbekannte mehr Angst macht als das Bekannte…"

„Ja, ja, das kennen wir schon, in dem Stil: Angst vor einem Namen vergrößert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst, nicht wahr, Hermine, diesen Ausspruch von dir habe ich schon immer bewundert", stellte Luna fest.

„Aber wir wissen doch noch nicht mal, welchen Sinn und Zweck das ganze hier hat. Prophezeiungen, aber sie widersprechen sich. Manche sind Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit. Aber stimmen sie? Wer hat das alles geschrieben? Vielleicht ist es ja eine Falle", wandte Ron ein.

Aber vergeblich.

„Ich werde Professor Snape jetzt fragen!" kündigte Hermine entschlossen an und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Tränkemeister.

°°°°°°

Professor Snape hatte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können, noch einmal sein Regal aufzusuchen und stand nun dort und las:

SS/HG: „Explosion im Kerker! Unser Tränkemeister in Nöten. 6. Jahr in Hogwarts. Hermine ist völlig verändert. Sie erscheint im bauchfreien Top und mit Bauchnabelpiercing. Severus Snape fühlt sich als Lehrer provoziert! Eine höchst explosive Zaubertrankstunde beginnt…"

Dumbledore, der gerade vorbeikam, bemerkte:

„Lassen Sie sich bloß nicht einfallen, die mit Miss Granger zusammen zu lesen!"

„Aber wo denken Sie hin, Herr Direktor!"

„Und was tun Sie eigentlich hier? Sie sollten doch die slash-Abteilung bewachen!"

„Ja, Herr Direktor, ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern!"

Trotzdem ärgerte es ihn, dass er nicht lesen konnte, was da über ihn und die Granger geschrieben stand, genau so wenig wie all die anderen Einträge über seine fabelhaften Abenteuer mit allen möglichen attraktiven Frauen (wenn man den reißerischen Inhaltsangaben denn glauben konnte… ).

Er wandte sich den anderen Themen zu und fand:

„Professor Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung". Gleich zehnmal!

Moment! Die war doch sicher in seinem Denkarium im Büro abgelegt. Er hatte sie einfach dort gelassen, das war eine große Erleichterung, so konnten diese unangenehmen Gedanken ihm nicht jederzeit die Laune vergällen…Und die Erinnerung daran, dass Harry seine schlimmste Erinnerung kannte, die hatte er gleich mit abgelegt…Oh, aber da gab es auch: Professor Snapes schönste Erinnerung. Oh ja! Er war gerade dabei, diese Rolle herauszuziehen, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte:

„Professor Snape, hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Hermine Granger schaute sich die Rollen in Snapes Regal an.

Plötzlich sagte sie: „Genau, die suchte ich, die habe ich auch bei mir im Regal."

Sie deutete auf. „Explosion im Kerker"

„Hören Sie, Miss Granger, es wäre äußerst unklug…."

„Bitte, Professor Snape…"

Dieser Augenaufschlag! Und wie sie die langen Haare über ihr Gesicht fallen ließ, um sie dann mit einer Bewegung des Kopfes wieder nach hinten zu schütteln!

„Also gut", sagte er.

Er legte seine schmalen langen Finger auf die Rolle, und sie legte ihre kleine, noch kindliche Hand darauf, und sie zogen das Pergament gemeinsam aus seinem Fach und lasen….

Snape war nach der heutigen Lektüre nun schon einiges gewöhnt, und es gelang ihm fast ohne Mühe, sich Hermine im bauchfreien Top und mit Nabelpiercing vorzustellen… Er schloss die Augen. 

„Professor Snape!" Hermine tippte ihm auf die Schultern. Er sah sie an. Braune Strubbelmähne. Pullover und Jeans.

Sie dachte: Er hat wirklich schöne braune Augen, und wenn er einmal nicht schimpft oder wütend ist, - sieht er ja geradezu sanft aus!

Er bemühte sich, wieder streng und unnahbar auszusehen und sagte im sachlichsten Ton, dessen er fähig war:

„So, Miss Granger, nun wissen Sie Bescheid. Aber ich denke, Ihnen ist klar, dass es sich nicht um Prophezeiungen oder sonst etwas mit irgendeinem Wahrheitsgehalt handelt."

„Das liegt auf der Hand, Professor", sagte Hermine. „Zu viele widersprüchliche Informationen!"


	6. Kapitel 6: Unheimliche Begegnungen

_Noch eine Anmerkung zu **Kapitel 5: Tja, die Autorin weist darauf hin, dass selbst sie diese Ministeriumsabteilung nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle hat! Severus Snape lässt sich hier also mit Menschen jeden Geschlechts und jeden Alters ein…wie ist das nur möglich???  Aber das ist ja eben das Mysterium (!), das um diesen Mann schwebt, und das macht ihn ja gerade so interessant!**_

_Die Autorin hat übrigens eine Schwäche für das pairing Severus und Minerva (lest „The hexed professors" in meinen Favorites)!_

**Kapitel 6: Unheimliche und unverhoffte Begegnungen**

Percy erlebt eine Überraschung, Severus Snape wird (fast) ohnmächtig und landet in den Armen eines alten Bekannten

Inzwischen hatte Percy sein Pergament zu Ende gelesen. Seltsam, dachte er, warum ist es mir damals nie aufgefallen, dass die Briefe und Memos von Mr. Crouch immer wirrer und wunderlicher wurden? Da fiel plötzlich von hinten ein Schatten über ihn, und fröstelnd zog er seine Robe zusammen. Als er sich umdrehte, überkam ihn ein Schauder; er konnte nicht fassen, was er da sah:

Eine große, dürre Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang, die Kapuze halb über das leichenblasse Gesicht gezogen, stand vor ihm, und hob die weißen langfingrigen Hände in einer Art Willkommensgeste, während ein Paar rote Augen ihn eindringlich musterte.

„Sie müssen Percy Weasley sein, ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört; man sagte mir, Sie seien der einzige Sohn der Familie, der wirklich das Zeug zu einer echten Karriere im Ministerium hat. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass allen, die jetzt auf der richtigen Seite stehen, eine äußerst vielversprechende Zukunft winkt!"

Percy war sprachlos: „Aber, ich dachte,… alle sagten doch, dass es nicht stimmt, dass Harry gelogen hat…."

„Tja, Percy, Sie verstehen sicher, dass es unklug wäre, meine, äh, Wiederauferstehung, wenn ich so sagen darf, zu diesem Zeitpunkt an die große Glocke zu hängen…"

„Ja, aber, ich wusste nicht, ich glaubte fest daran, dass das alles nicht wahr ist…"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, es ist wahr, und wie schon gesagt, alle, die mich jetzt unterstützen, werden fürstlich belohnt…Percy, warum laufen Sie denn weg?"

Percy rannte und rannte, bis er außer Atem war, er hatte nur einen Gedanken: so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und diese grauenhafte Erscheinung zu legen und dieser eisigen Kälte und der hohen eindringlichen Stimme zu entfliehen…

Das ist nicht wahr, das ist nicht wahr, sagte er ein ums andere Mal, und dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Ron und Ginny, und Harry, er musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen, dass er ihm nicht geglaubt hatte… 

°°°°°°

„Schaut mal, was ich gefunden habe", sagte Rabastan zu Mulciber und  Jugson.

„Zeig her!"

„Hier: ‚Wie entfernt man das Dunkle Mal? Heilzauber aus aller Welt. Tipps von berühmten Heilern und Therapeuten.'"

„Interessant!"

°°°°°°

„Lucius, was führt Sie her? Todessermission im Auftrag Voldemorts? Ich habe mit Ihrem Meister gesprochen; er ist nicht besonders zufrieden mit Ihnen und Ihren Freunden."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Dumbledore", erwiderte Lucius mit kühler Stimme, „aber seit wann lassen Sie Ihre Schüler einfach so nach London fliegen, um mal eben ins Zaubereiministerium einzubrechen? Sind das Ihre neuen Unterrichtsmethoden? Ich werde einen Bericht an Professor Umbridge schreiben…"

„Tun Sie das, tun Sie das, aber ich fürchte, Professor Umbridge ist gerade mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt… Oh, was haben wir denn hier?"

Dumbledore tippte mit seinem Zauberstab eine Rolle im Malfoy-Regal an und las den Titel vor: 

„Wieder einmal geht in Hogwarts die Angst um. Tom Riddles alte Schreibfeder und ein Tintenfass mit magischer Tinte sind aufgetaucht, und wieder wird ein Schüler zum Opfer, - und zugleich Täter… Was immer mit dieser Tinte und Feder aufgeschrieben wird, geschieht sogleich in der Wirklichkeit… Die Folgen sind Chaos, Streit und heillose Verwirrung. Und verantwortlich dafür ist auch diesmal wieder…"

„Dummes Zeug", unterbrach Malfoy ihn. Das war ja unglaublich! Die Feder und die Tinte waren doch sicher in seiner geheimen Kammer versteckt! Das konnte doch niemand wissen! Und er fuhr fort:

„Dumbledore, es ist Ihnen doch mittlerweile klar, dass das hier nicht die Prophezeiungsabteilung ist…"

„Nein, aber vielleicht eine Enthüllungsabteilung!" Er wies erneut auf den Titel und bezog mit einer ausladenden Bewegung gleich das ganze Regal mit ein.

„Wohl eher eine Verleumdungsabteilung", bemerkte Malfoy ungerührt.

°°°°°°

„Draco/Harry. Slash!"

„Wetten, dass du dich nicht traust, das zu lesen?" Draco sah Harry herausfordernd an. Harry betrachtete die Titel und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Narbe schmerzte unaufhörlich, und in seinem Kopf ging alles durcheinander: Immer wieder hatte er Berichte gelesen, nach denen seine Eltern noch lebten, dann wieder hatte es geheißen, er hätte eine Zwillingsschwester, oder einen Bruder, oder er sei mit den Malfoys verwandt, na ja, Sirius hatte gesagt, dass in den alten Familien sowieso jeder mit jedem verwandt war, das konnte also sogar stimmen… Aber nun auch noch das… Natürlich gab es das, aber selbst wenn er sich in einen Jungen verlieben könnte, was allerdings völlig unmöglich war, dann doch nicht ausgerechnet in seinen schlimmsten Feind!

„Klar traue ich mich!" Nie würde er Draco gegenüber zugeben, dass er eine gewisse Beklommenheit verspürte und lieber nicht alles so genau wissen wollte, - er dachte an das Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, als er in die Erinnerung aus Snapes Denkarium getaucht war: Er war zu weit in diese Gedanken und Gefühle, die einem anderen gehörten, eingedrungen. Er hatte etwas erfahren, was er gar nicht so genau hatte wissen wollen. Und auch nun fürchtete er, Dinge zu erfahren, von denen er lieber nichts gewusst hätte, so als wären es auch hier fremde Gedanken und Gefühle, die er sich unbefugt aneignete, nur, wessen Gedanken waren das denn eigentlich?

Inzwischen hatten sich die Slytherins hinter Draco und die Gryffindors hinter Harry aufgebaut und alle warteten gespannt.

„Lest vor, lest vor!" skandierten Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und Millicent.

„Ja, vorlesen!" rief auch Luna.

„Sei still!" zischte Hermine, die gesehen hatte, wie unwohl sich Harry bei der ganzen Sache fühlte.

°°°°°°

Harry und Draco hatten gerade das erste Pergament entrollt, als hinter ihnen die strenge Stimme von Professor Snape ertönte, der sich, noch ganz in Gedanken an seine schönste Erinnerung, in Richtung slash-Abteilung aufgemacht hatte, um endlich Dumbledores Auftrag zu erfüllen. Er traute seinen Augen nicht: Alle Schüler waren dort versammelt! Das war ja unglaublich!

„Gebt das sofort her!" herrschte er Draco und Harry an, streckte die Hand aus und entriss ihnen die Rolle.

„Aber, Professor Snape, die gehört uns!" wandte Draco ein. Snape sah ihn und Harry nur mit kaltem Blick an. Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, sich mit dem Pergament eingehender zu beschäftigen, denn hinter ihm rief Luna:  

„Professor Snape, schauen Sie mal! Hier, das betrifft Sie auch!"

Snape traute seinen Augen nicht: „Nachsitzen im Kerker, Kessel scheuern, mit seinen zwei ärgsten Feinden zusammen. Kein Quidditch! Die Aussichten sind denkbar schlecht, aber Harry erlebt eine Überraschung! Harry/Draco/Snape. Slash!"

Jetzt reicht es mir, dachte Snape, jetzt ist endgültig Schluss, sonst finde ich mich demnächst in St.Mungo's wieder, so muss es sich anfühlen, kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch…und er spürte, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachzugeben schien… gleich würde er fallen, fallen, fallen, in eine wohltuende Ohnmacht…

Da fingen ihn zwei Arme von hinten auf, und eine angenehm sonore Stimme sagte: „Aber, aber, mein Herr, wer wird sich denn so gehen lassen?"

Snape schaute sich um und traute seinen Augen nicht: hinter ihm stand, angetan mit einem lila Morgenmantel, kein anderer als Gilderoy Lockhart!

Lockhart schaute Snape aufmerksam und nachdenklich an, kratzte sich am Kopf und sagte dann: „Verzeihen Sie, mein Gedächtnis ist sehr schlecht, aber kennen wir uns nicht von irgendwoher?"

Snape stöhnte auf: „Wo kommen Sie denn her, Sie haben mir gerade noch gefehlt!"

„Ich weiß nicht", stammelte Lockhart und schaute verwirrt in die Runde. „Eigentlich bin ich in Behandlung, Sie wissen, St.Mungo's, die Abteilung Zauberschäden, hatte einen kleinen Unfall, wie's scheint, kann mich nicht erinnern, habe auch keine Ahnung, wie ich hier her gekommen bin. Was ist hier los? Eine Versammlung? Habe ich einen Auftritt? Nein, das ist ja wie verhext, jedes Mal vergesse ich wieder meine Feder und die Autogrammkarten, verzeihen Sie meine Zerstreutheit, ich kann nur hoffen, dass die moderne Heilkunst mir mein altes zauberisches Ich zurückgibt… Ach, könnte jemand mir etwas zum Schreiben leihen…"

Unter den Schülern breitete sich Heiterkeit aus. Draco flüsterte mit Crabbe und Goyle, dann trat er auf Lockhart zu und sagte: „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, Sie müssen uns unbedingt diese Werke über Ihr großartiges Leben signieren!" Und sie schleiften ihn gemeinsam zu dem Regal mit seinen Rollen. Leider bemühte Lockhart sich vergeblich, die Pergamente herauszuziehen…

Plötzlich sagte Luna: „Ist doch klar, wir sind schließlich in der slash-Abteilung!"

Sie tippte Lockhart, der wieder ganz in Gedanken verloren war, auf die Schulter und sagte: „Würden Sie wohl den schwarz gekleideten Herrn bitten, uns behilflich zu sein?"

Lockhart winkte Snape heran, der zu seinem Entsetzen lesen musste:

„GL/SS ……. slash!"

„Niemals!" rief Snape, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und wandte sich mit strengem Blick den Schülern zu:

„Los jetzt!" schrie er, „setzt euch in Bewegung, allesamt zum Ausgang, und wartet dort, bis der Direktor und ich euch in die Schule zurückbringen."

Widerwillig befolgten sie seine Aufforderung und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

°°°°°°

Währenddessen öffnete sich erneut die Tür und eine kleine gedrungene Frau mit zerrissener Kleidung, einer in Fetzen herabhängenden rosa Strickjacke und aufgelöstem Haar, das Gesicht von tiefen blutunterlaufenen Kratzern entstellt, schaute mit starrem Blick in den Saal. Niemand beachtete sie. Eine Weile schaute sie sich um, dann war ihr charakteristisches Räuspern zu vernehmen:

„Hem, hem."

Alle, die sich im vorderen Teil des Raums aufhielten, horchten nun auf. Cornelius Fudge, mit zerrissener Robe und schief sitzender Krawatte, und nach seinem Handgemenge mit Lucius Malfoy aus der Nase blutend,  eilte auf sie zu:

„Professor Umbridge! Was ist passiert?"

Atemlos gab Professor Umbridge unzusammenhängende und unverständliche Worte von sich, dann rief sie mit schriller Stimme:

„Wo sind Potter und die anderen? Ich werde sie zur Verantwortung ziehen, und das wird Folgen haben!"

Sie riss sich von Fudge los, der gerade mit seinem Zauberstab ihre Kleidung in Ordnung bringen wollte.

„Lassen Sie doch, das hat Zeit, zuerst muss ich diese Bande zu fassen kriegen. Herr Minister, wir werden noch härter durchgreifen müssen, um diese unvorstellbare Disziplinlosigkeit zu ahnden. Sie geben mir da freie Hand, Fudge!"

„Selbstverständlich. Wir haben gerade ein neues Schuldekret herausgebracht, das dem Großinquisitor unbeschränkte Vollmachten über Leben und Tod erteilt!"

„Sehr gut, Fudge!"

Sie tätschelte ihm die Schulter und verschwand zwischen den Regalen.


	7. Kapitel 7: Die Presse tritt auf

**Kapitel 7: Die Presse tritt auf**

Sind rivalisierende Terrorgruppen für den Einbruch im Ministerium verantwortlich, oder hat wieder mal Harry Potter, der schwer gestörte „Junge, der überlebte", an allem Schuld?

Abermals schwang die Tür zum Saal auf, und mit großen Schritten und ausladenden Gesten kam Rita Kimmkorn mit wehenden Röcken, wippendem Hut und einer unförmigen Handtasche voller Notizblöcke und Unterlagen hereingestürmt. Vor dem großen Tisch angelangt, schaute sie sich um, versuchte dann, die Rollen, die durch den Rahmen geflogen kamen, aufzufangen, aber vergeblich, - dann begann sie, nachdem sie sich einige Notizen gemacht hatte, durch die Regalreihen zu wandern, wobei sie die Aufschriften las; und als sie merkte, dass die meisten Rollen sich nicht aus ihren Fächern ziehen ließen, begann sie, alle auf dem Boden verstreuten Pergamente aufzuheben und hektisch in ihre große Tasche zu stopfen.

Dann zog sie unter ihrem weiten Umhang ihre Schnellschusskamera hervor und begann mit einigen Aufnahmen des Raums.

Nachdem sie so eine beachtliche Menge Material gesammelt hatte, ließ sie sich vor dem Potter-Regal auf dem Boden nieder und  beobachtete das Treiben im Saal. 

Sie notierte: Fudge, Ministeriumsbeamte, Dumbledore, Hogwarts-Schüler und Lehrer, schwarzgewandete Kämpfer, die sich Gefechte mit einer aus bunten Gestalten zusammengewürfelten Gruppe lieferten. Moment, war das nicht Sirius Black, der meistgesuchte und gefährlichste Terrorist der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft?

Sie begann, ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder über das Papier sausen zu lassen.

„Also, mal sehen", murmelte sie. „Zuerst die Ortsbeschreibung: Zaubereiministerium, Mysterienabteilung…"

„Rätselhafter Einbruch im Ministerium: Unbekannte sind heute Nacht in eine der geheimsten Abteilungen des Zaubereiministeriums eingedrungen. Hier liefern sie sich zur Zeit heftige Gefechte mit Ministeriumszauberern. Es scheint, als hätten wir es mit mindestens zwei rivalisierenden Terrorgruppen zu tun: Eine der Gruppierungen ist nach unbestätigten Informationen die sogenannte Todessergemeinschaft, deren Existenz allerdings bisher von offizieller Seite  stets dementiert wurde, die andere angeblich der Phoenixorden, aus der Vergangenheit bekannt für seinen Widerstand gegen Ihr-wißt-schon-wen, heute jedoch eine radikale Gruppierung, bestehend aus so schillernden Figuren wie Mad-Eye Moody oder dem Werwolf Remus Lupin. Unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge soll nun auch eine dritte Organisation gegründet worden sein, mit dem Namen ‚Dumbledores Armee'.

Albus Dumbledore, nach höchst turbulenten Entwicklungen in Hogwarts seines Amtes enthoben, soll demnach in den Untergrund gegangen sein. Auch er befindet sich heute in der Mysterienabteilung des Ministeriums. Ebenfalls gesichtet wurde nach Augenzeugenberichten Sirius Black, der meistgesuchte Verbrecher aller Zeiten…

Von besonderem Interesse dürfte die Tatsache sein, dass sich auch Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte, unter den Eindringlingen befindet. Nach allem, was wir aus der letzten Zeit über ihn wissen, scheint die Frage erlaubt, welche Rolle Potter bei diesen Vorfällen eigentlich spielt…"

Sehr gut, dachte Rita, nun die Hintergrundinformationen:

„Die Mysterienabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums ist durch vielfältige und mächtige Zauber gesichert, und nur wenige Eingeweihte wissen, was sich in ihren verzweigten und verschlungenen Korridoren und zahlreichen weitläufigen Sälen verbirgt. Unsere Sonderkorrespondentin Rita Kimmkorn ist vor Ort und berichtet uns, was sie dort vorgefunden hat:

Allem Anschein nach handelt es sich um ein geheimes Archiv mit Akten über jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe im Land. Bisher war nicht bekannt, dass das Ministerium solche Informationen sammelt. Offenbar unterliegt die Mysterienabteilung nicht der üblichen demokratischen Kontrolle, was mit Sicherheitserfordernissen gerechtfertigt werden mag, aber Minister Fudge wird sich nach dem bekannt werden dieser Tatsache einigen unangenehmen Fragen stellen müssen…."

Rita hielt inne und begann, in den Pergamenten zu lesen, die sie bei ihrem Streifzug durch den Saal wahllos vom Boden aufgelesen hatte:

„James Potter lebt: Wie soll das denn möglich sein? Und wo ist er jetzt? Ein Verhältnis mit Narcissa Malfoy, geborene Black? Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sind in Wirklichkeit Zwillinge? Nein, das ist ja wirklich hanebüchen  - oder, Moment, wenn das mit Potter stimmt, dann wären sie ja zumindest Halbbrüder! Wieso, wer sagt denn, das Draco Malfoy Potters Sohn ist? Also, das wäre ja die Sensation…  Hermine Granger liebt Draco Malfoy, oho! Der arme Harry, jetzt betrügt sie ihn schon zum zweiten Mal! Professor Snapes schönste Erinnerung? Beim Barte des Merlin, das ist ja die reinste Fundgrube!"

Sie entrollte das Pergament und las:

„'Wieder einmal saß Severus Snape in seinem dunklen Kerker und hing seinen Erinnerungen nach. Dazu fischte er wahllos silberne Fäden aus seinem Denkarium und bugsierte sie mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs vorsichtig an seine Stirn. Er merkte es sofort: Diesmal habe ich Glück, dachte er, und überließ sich ganz dem Gedanken an seine erste und einzige Liebesnacht mit Lily Evans…' Das ist ja fantastisch, Moment, wann soll das gewesen sein? Und wenn Harry Potter nun gar nicht… Ja, das würde einiges erklären, Potter ein Parselmund… aber warum ist er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen?"   

Sie murmelte vor sich hin, und das Papier ihres Notizblocks begann sich mit flotter Schreibe zu füllen, - plötzlich jedoch tat es einen lauten Knacks und die Feder war zerbrochen. Rita fluchte leise, dann sagte sie:

„Kein Wunder, so viele Widersprüche hält selbst die frechste Feder nicht aus…Das hier zum Beispiel, Professor Snapes geheimes Laster, was denn noch alles? – Aber wenn das stimmt, das gibt einen Skandal, da können sie Hogwarts zumachen! – Und, Rita", fragte sie sich, „was gibt das noch? Richtig", gab sie sich sogleich selber die Antwort, „das gibt eine Titelseite! Es ist an der Zeit, ein paar kleine Interviews zu führen!"

Sie fischte ihre Ersatzfeder aus der Tasche und machte sich auf die Suche…

°°°°°°

Auf der Suche nach Harry und seinen Freunden war Dolores Umbridge, wie alle anderen auch, auf ihre Rollen gestoßen, und wie alle anderen konnte auch sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Wütend über die eher magere Ausbeute setzte sie sich schließlich auf einen wackeligen Stuhl, den sie mit ihrem angeknacksten Zauberstab mehr schlecht als recht herbeigehext hatte, und begann zu lesen:

„Professor Umbridges Erlebnisse im Verbotenen Wald. Achtung! Warnung! Nichts für Zartbesaitete!"

Sie schauderte. Nein, daran wollte sie nie wieder denken! Sie warf die Rolle in hohem Bogen davon.

„Dolores Umbridge. Eine Karriere. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Dolores Umbridge die nächste Ministerin für Zauberei werden würde. Mit unermüdlichem Eifer und unnachgiebiger Hartnäckigkeit hatte sie darauf hingearbeitet. Aber nun taucht ein Rivale auf. Wer von beiden macht das Rennen?"

Wie, wer, was? Wer will mich an meinem Aufstieg hindern? Wer wagt es, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen? dachte sie.

Sie begann zu lesen: „Hem, hem", sagte sie hin und wieder, bevor sie nach einer Weile auch dieses Pergament wütend von sich schleuderte.

Eine dritte Rolle hatte sich noch gefunden, und mehr gab es nicht. Verärgert biss sie sich auf die Lippen.

Sie  las:

„Die geheimen Fantasien der Dolores (!) Umbridge. Zwar sind die Körperstrafen in Hogwarts per Dekret des Ministeriums wieder eingeführt, doch Professor Umbridge weiß, dass ihre speziellen Bestrafungsrituale nicht unbedingt die Zustimmung ihrer Kollegen finden würden… Dolores aber beobachtet jedes Mal mit heimlichem Genuss, wie bei jeder Zeile ihre spezielle Feder immer tiefere Spuren in der Haut ihrer Opfer hinterlässt… Niemand weiß jedoch, und auch sie selber gesteht es sich kaum ein (wozu gibt es schließlich ein Denkarium, in dem unangenehme Gedanken abgelegt werden können?), dass sie sich, nachdem die Schüler gegangen sind, einer geheimen Fantasie überlässt, in der sie mit der Feder Worte aufs Papier schreibt, die ihr ansonsten niemals über die Lippen kommen würden, und in der diese Worte sich dann in ihre eigene Haut eingraben, in gewisse, für Dolores unnennbare Körperteile (ihr wisst schon wo!)…"

Das war ja unglaublich, das waren ja ungeheuerliche Verleumdungen! Professor Umbridge war außer sich, und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Minister. Wie konnte Fudge nur so etwas zulassen? Es wurde Zeit, dass jemand, der hart durchzugreifen verstand, in diesem Ministerium endlich Zucht und Ordnung einführte!

°°°°°

Severus Snape hatte nur einen Gedanken: sich endlich auszuruhen. Nachdem er die Schüler zum Eingang gescheucht hatte, war er ziellos im Saal herumgewandert und hatte, vergeblich, versucht, sich zu beruhigen und sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, nämlich, die Todesser aufzuspüren und sie daran zu hindern, die Prophezeiung an sich zu bringen… Aber diese Aufgabe kam ihm, je länger er darüber nachdachte, immer sinnloser vor.

Plötzlich flammte ein lila Lichtstrahl vor ihm auf. Fluchend und verärgert darüber, dass er es an Wachsamkeit hatte fehlen lassen, warf er sich zu Boden, um dem Strahl auszuweichen. Mit Mühe zog er seinen Zauberstab, aber da war es schon zu spät, Ritas Kamera hatte ihn bereits aufs Korn genommen, und schon sprang oben ein kleines Bild heraus, das Rita geschickt auffing und nun aufmerksam betrachtete.

„Was zum Teufel…", setzte Snape an, aber Rita ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Professor Snape", begann sie ihr Interview, „können Sie sich zu den Vorwürfen äußern, dass Sie als Lehrer Verhältnisse mit Schülern und Schülerinnen haben? Und bevorzugen Sie Mädchen oder Jungen? Finden Sie wirklich, dass Hermine Granger Sie provoziert, ist es wahr, dass sie ein Nabelpiercing trägt, glauben Sie wirklich, Ihr Verhalten damit rechtfertigen zu können, dass eine Schülering aufreizende Kleidung trägt.? Übrigens, trägt sie so etwas nur in Ihrem Unterricht? Ich habe sie noch nie so gesehen, außerdem ist sie eigentlich nicht besonders hübsch, - was finden Sie eigentlich an ihr…"

Oh, dachte Rita, das wollte ich ja eigentlich gar nicht sagen, - aber interessiert hätte es mich ja doch, mit was für Tricks diese Göre so arbeitet…

Snape war blasser als je und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Können Sie diese Fragen bitte noch einmal wiederholen?" erklang da die feste tiefe Stimme von Professor McGonagall, die plötzlich neben Snape aufgetaucht war. Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern und sagte:

„Professor Snape hier ist ein beruflich wie persönlich integerer Mensch, und keine der von Ihnen geäußerten unglaublichen Unterstellungen trifft zu."

Rita Kimmkorn wies auf die Regale. „Aber…." begann sie, verstummte jedoch, als sie den Blick sah, den Minerva und Severus tauschten, und das bernsteinfarbene Licht, das plötzlich die beiden zu umgeben schien… Sie hob ihre Kamera, lila mischte sich kurz mit gelb, und die Feder begann zu schreiben:

„Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape sind ein Paar. Wird damit die jahrhundertealte Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern Slytherin und Gryffindor ein Ende finden? Besiegt die Liebe eine uralte Fehde?"

Rita schüttelte den Kopf. Das war keine Schlagzeile für den Tagespropheten, - klang eher nach Quibbler. Na ja, vielleicht konnte sie ja in dem Blatt auch noch mal was unterbringen…. Andererseits, ihre Ministeriumsreportage musste der Tagesprophet einfach auf der Titelseite bringen, und das würde ihr endlich wieder die Anerkennung bringen, die sie früher genossen hatte, bevor diese Hermine…

Plopp, plopp, machte es, und Minerva war mit Severus disappariert. Egal, dachte Rita, das Foto habe ich ja, da hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme….

°°°°°°

 „Hermine, du musst dich jetzt endlich entscheiden. Willst du Harry, oder Viktor Krum, oder, nein, ich fass es nicht, Malfoy? Oder etwa dieses Ekel Snape? Was findest du denn an so einem alten Knacker!"

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Nichts! Ron, bitte  hör doch auf damit! Es ist doch klar, dass das alles erfunden ist, das sind Geschichten, Literatur,  Fiktion! Und…"

„Was, und?"

„Und warum fragst du nicht einfach direkt?"

„Wie, direkt?"

„Ron, ich kann nicht alles allein machen, du musst schon ein klein wenig selber dazu tun…"

„Hermine, solange du nicht dein Buch über die Psyche der Mädchen und wie man damit umgeht geschrieben hast, werde ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall bleiben!"

Hermine rollte verzweifelt ihre Augen und blickte zur Decke. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Sie hob den Zauberstab…

„Was ist das?" fragte Ron. Über ihnen war eine Art Baum gewachsen.

„Das – ist – ein – Mistelzweig!"

°°°°°°

Klickklack, machte die Kamera, und wieder erleuchtete der lila Strahl den Raum.

„Was war das?" fragte Ron, aber Hermine drückte ihre Lippen wieder auf seinen Mund, und diese Lippen waren so weich und warm, dass er nicht mehr nachdenken konnte, er wollte sie einfach nur immer weiter küssen und Hermine in seinen Armen halten, sollten die Todesser doch machen, was sie wollten…

°°°°°

Das wird ja immer besser, dachte Rita und wollte schon beginnen, ihren Artikel über Hermine umzuschreiben, das sah sie Harry Potter.

Sogleich stürzte sie sich auf ihn und begann, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren, während die Kamera unablässig blitzte:

„Harry Potter, wie haben Sie, ein minderjähriger Schüler, sich eigentlich Zutritt zur Mysterienabteilung verschafft? Hatten Sie Komplizen, die Ihnen geholfen haben? Welche Gründe haben Sie zu dieser Tat bewogen? Und was haben Sie zu den Informationen zu sagen, die hier über Sie gesammelt wurden?"

Sie wies auf Harrys Regal. Die Feder schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Papier, ungeduldig, ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen.

Harry erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das erste Interview, das Rita Kimmkorn anlässlich des Trimagischen Turniers mit ihm geführt hatte, und wie sie damals alle Tatsachen verdreht und verfälscht hatte. Und die Artikel, die damals und auch in diesem Jahr im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht worden waren, fielen ihm jetzt wieder ein. Natürlich hatte Rita dann auch das Interview für den Quibbler mit ihm führen müssen, doch das schien nichts an ihrer Voreingenommenheit gegen ihn geändert zu haben.

„Frau Kimmkorn", sagte er daher kurz entschlossen, „ich habe einen Tipp für Sie, eine einmalige Gelegenheit für ein Interview, mit dem Sie sicher auf der Titelseite landen: Lord Voldemort ist hier, gerade habe ich ihn noch gesehen, wie er unter V etwas nachschlug, und wenn Sie sich beeilen, erwischen Sie ihn noch, das wird die Sensation …."

Die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder begann, über das Papier zu kratzen:

„Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte, ist offensichtlich dabei, seinen traumatischen Erfahrungen zu erliegen. Nachdem er unbefugt in eine geheime Abteilung des Zaubereiministeriums eingedrungen ist, wo zur Zeit eine ganze Schar von Ministeriumsbeamten sowie die Lehrer von Hogwarts damit beschäftigt sind, ihn vor sich selbst und seinen Wahnvorstellungen zu schützen, behauptet er nun gegenüber dem Tagespropheten, Ihr-Wißt-Schon-Wen  im Ministerium gesehen zu haben!"

Sie hielt inne. Wer stand denn da wie versteinert zwischen den Regalen? Cornelius Fudge blickte starr auf einen Punkt in der Ferne und murmelte unzusammenhängende Worte. Rita ging auf ihn zu, während die Feder weiter schrieb:

„Wir befragten dazu Cornelius Fudge, den Zaubereiminister: Herr Minister, was sagen Sie zu dieser Information?"

Fudge schaute sie mit leerem Blick an. „Da, da, da, der, der, der, DU DU DU…" stammelte er.

„Herr Minister, können Sie sich dazu äußern, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer im Ministerium sein soll?" 

Als Fudge nicht reagierte, sondern ihr wortlos den Rücken kehrte und unsicheren Schrittes davon wanderte, schrieb die Feder:

„Kein Kommentar, lautete die klare Aussage des Ministers für Zauberei angesichts dieser ungeheuerlichen Behauptung, die hiermit offiziell dementiert ist…"


	8. Kapitel 8: Rita bekommt Konkurrenz

_Danke, Tinuviel, für Deine Reviews, - und Anregungen. Sie spornten mich an, ein Kapitel mehr als geplant zu schreiben. Deshalb hat es auch länger gedauert. Die Rolle über Snape und Lily Evans ist dir gewidmet. Sicher ist über die beiden schon einiges geschrieben worden, - vielleicht kommt ja eine weitere Version hinzu? _

_Dieses Kapitel ist also das vorletzte, und danach ist dann wirklich Schluss! Das letzte Kapitel wird noch eine Überraschung enthalten… Was könnte das wohl sein? Wer hat eine Idee?_

_Auf die Antworten auf diese Preisfrage und Eure Reviews freut sich_

_Eure Chouette_

_…aber jetzt geht's weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel:_

**Kapitel 8:** **Rita Kimmkorn bekommt Konkurrenz**

Cornelius Fudge wanderte ziellos zwischen den Regalen umher, den Blick immer noch starr in die Ferne gerichtet, und so bemerkte er Dolores Umbridge erst, als er beinahe mit ihr zusammenstieß.

„Verzeihung, tut mir leid", murmelte er.

„Was haben Sie denn, Fudge? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

Der Zaubereiminister sah sie einen Moment lang verständnislos an, dann beugte er sich zu ihr und flüsterte:

„Mit diesem Saal stimmt etwas nicht."

„Allerdings!" antwortete Professor Umbridge, „diese unglaublichen Lügen, die hier feinsäuberlich archiviert sind…"

„Ja, aber nicht nur das, der ganze Saal ist verhext, man sieht Dinge, die gar nicht existieren…", erwiderte der Minister.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Fudge zögerte: „Also, eben dachte ich, wie soll ich es sagen, mir war, als hätte ich Sie-wissen-schon-wen da hinten am Ende des Regals vorbeigehen sehen…"

„Nein, also wirklich, das ist völlig unmöglich, überlegen Sie doch mal, so ein Unsinn, lassen Sie sich doch nicht so von diesem Humbug hier beeinflussen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie-wissen-schon-wer hier, im Ministerium? -  Lucius", wandte sie sich an Malfoy, der gerade vorbeikam, „was sagen Sie dazu?"

„Was für ein hirnverbrannter Unfug", bemerkte dieser ungerührt, worauf Cornelius Fudge ihn erleichtert ansah.

Gütiger Merlin, dachte Lucius, warum musste ausgerechnet Bellatrix im falschen Moment sentimental werden, und warum musste er dann prompt apparieren, nur Scherereien waren das, und er, Lucius, musste wie üblich alles glatt bügeln; erleichtert gratulierte er sich dazu, dass er sich endlich seiner Todesserrobe entledigt hatte, es war nur zu hoffen, dass  die Verwandlung seiner Garderobe Fudge nicht im nachhinein auffallen würde… Aber diese Gefahr schien nicht zu bestehen, - der Mann war ganz offensichtlich mit seinen Nerven am Ende.

°°°°°°

Rita Kimmkorn, zufrieden mit der Ausbeute ihrer nächtlichen Recherchen, hatte, wie so viele andere vor ihr, ebenfalls der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können, unter ihrem Namen nachzusehen, was man in diesem merkwürdigen Saal wohl über sie an Informationen zusammengetragen hatte. Na ja, dachte sie, sehr viel ist es nicht, nur eine einzige Rolle steckte im Fach unter ihrem Namen:  „Rita Kimmkorns geheime Leidenschaft"

„Rita Kimmkorn, die erfolgreiche Reporterin des Tagespropheten, weiß alles über jeden und jede, kennt die bestgehüteten Geheimnisse der Zaubererwelt, aber was wissen wir eigentlich über sie, diese extravagant gekleidete, etwas exaltierte  Hexe mit ihren langen, stets in Schockfarben lackierten Fingernägeln, die, immer in Eile, mit wehenden Gewändern gerade rechtzeitig kommt, um eine Sensation, einen Skandal, ein Verbrechen, aufzudecken und sogleich zu dokumentieren?

Dass Rita Kimmkorn eine Animaga war, und als Fliege überall hingelangte und so an viele Informationen kam, war ja, seit Hermine Granger dahintergekommen war, kein Geheimnis mehr, aber da gab es noch etwas…"

°°°°°°

Luna Lovegood sammelte ebenfalls Pergamentrollen vom Boden auf, sieh an, sieh an, murmelte sie hin und wieder, und plötzlich stieß sie einen Entzückensschrei aus:

„Harry, Ron, Hermine, seht mal, was ich hier gefunden habe, über die Umbridge, also, das ist unglaublich, damit haben wir sie, die traut sich nicht, noch einen Fuß in die Schule zu setzen, und ihren Job im Ministerium ist sie auch los. Hört euch das an: Die geheimen Fantasien der Dolores Umbridge…"

„Ach, Luna", sagte Hermine, „du glaubst doch nicht, dass das stimmt, oder? Und ehrlich, es würde doch reichen, einfach die Wahrheit über sie zu veröffentlichen, dass sie die Schüler quält, aber das will niemand lesen, und es gibt ja auch einflussreiche Leute im Ministerium, die niemals zulassen würden, dass die Wahrheit über sie ans Licht kommt."

„Hermine, ich glaube, du unterschätzt den Quibbler, und meinen Vater, ausgerechnet du, wer hat denn dieses Jahr das Interview mit Harry veröffentlicht?"

„Schon gut, Luna, ich weiß, das war sehr mutig von ihm, aber gerade deshalb muss er doch bei jedem Artikel umso genauer prüfen, ob er der Wahrheit entspricht…"

„Nein, Hermine, du hast nicht verstanden, wie der Quibbler funktioniert, die Leute kaufen diese Zeitschrift doch nicht, weil da die Wahrheit drin steht, Mensch, die Wahrheit ist langweilig! Diese Abteilung ist eine echte Fundgrube, damit machen wir eine Sonderausgabe, nein, noch besser eine Serie, Neues aus der Mysterienabteilung, oder so…."

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihnen ein bekanntes Räuspern, und erschreckt drehten die beiden Mädchen sich um:

„Hem, hem, ich glaube, Sie haben da etwas, das mir gehört. Geben Sie das sofort zurück, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, das neue Schuldekret anzuwenden!"

Professor Umbridge hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und richtete ihn auf Luna, die nur noch die Hand mit der Pergamentrolle zum Schutz vor ihr Gesicht halten konnte, während Hermine ihren Zauberstab zog, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den grünlichen Strahl abzuschwächen, was aber nicht verhindern konnte, dass die „Geheimen Fantasien" mit einem Auflodern verbrannten.

Erschrocken ergriffen Luna und Hermine die Flucht.

°°°°°°

Nachdem sie sicher war, dass Professor Umbridge sie nicht mehr verfolgte, setzte Luna ihren Streifzug durch die Regale fort, wobei sie immer wieder auf dem Boden liegende Pergamentrollen aufhob.

Als sie sich gerade wieder nach einer Rolle gebückt hatte und dabei war, sich wieder aufzurichten, stieß sie unsanft mit Rita Kimmkorn zusammen, die in eben diesem Moment auch dabei gewesen war, ein Pergament aufzuheben.

 „Au", stöhnte Luna und rieb sich die Stirn. „Pass doch auf!" schimpfte Rita. Beide hatten ihre Beute fallengelassen, und beinahe wären sie bei dem Versuch, die Dokumente wieder aufzuheben, erneut zusammengestoßen. Rita hatte eine Rolle in der Hand und las aufmerksam…

„He, das ist meine!" Luna streckte die Hand aus, aber Ritas Feder begann schon zu schreiben:

„Luna Lovegood, tagsüber Schülerin in Hogwarts, mixt abends Wahrheits- und Liebeselixiere in einem berüchtigten Nachtclub in London, dabei darf sie als Minderjährige nicht zaubern, geschweige denn sich in Nachtclubs herumtreiben! Die Familie Lovegood, man erinnert sich, Lunas Vater ist Herausgeber des Skandalblatts Quibbler, ist für ihre Exzentrizität bekannt, aber kann unsere Gesellschaft es zulassen, dass Regeln und Disziplin in dieser eklatanten Art und Weise verletzt werden?" 

„Geben Sie mir sofort meine Rolle wieder, und zerreißen Sie diesen diffamierenden Artikel! Hier steht nur, dass ich im Zaubertrankunterricht immer die Beste meines Jahrgangs bin, und dass ich einige neue Zaubertränke erfunden habe! Alles andere, was ihre dämliche Feder da schreibt, ist reine Verleumdung!"

Rita Kimmkorn lachte nur und ließ die Feder weiter über das Papier kratzen.

„Dir werde ich's zeigen, du Hexe", sagte Luna und begann hastig, alle Rollen, die Rita fallengelassen hatte, aufzuklauben, und ehe diese begriff, was geschah, war Luna schon auf und davon.

„Egal", sagte Rita sich, „ich habe sowieso genug Material, und meine Artikel sind so gut wie fertig." Sie schaute zufrieden in ihre große Tasche, die mit Pergamenten vollgestopft war, und dachte an die Rollen, die sie in ihren weiten Gewändern versteckt hatte. Plötzlich aber erinnerte sie sich an etwas, und begann, hektisch in der Tasche zu kramen; vergeblich, - „Rita Kimmkorns geheime Leidenschaft" war nicht mehr da. „Verdammt!" murmelte sie.

°°°°°°

Zwischen den Regalen hielten Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge und Lucius Malfoy an einem eigens herbeigezauberten Konferenztisch eine Krisensitzung ab. Sie waren über ein Pergament gebeugt und lasen:

„Dieses Jahr wird ein neuer Minister für Zauberei gewählt. Ludo Bagman, in chronischen Geldschwierigkeiten, hat ein Wettbüro in der Londoner Winkelgasse eröffnet. Dort kann man nicht nur Quidditch-Toto spielen und Wetten auf Drachenkämpfe abschließen, nein, seit neuestem nimmt Bagman auch Wetten darüber an, wer der nächste Zaubereiminister wird. Erhält Cornelius Fudge ein neues Mandat? Wird Dolores Umbridge, vielversprechende hohe Beamtin im Ministerium, die sich zudem zur Zeit als Großinquisitor in Hogwarts hervorragend bewährt, seine würdige Nachfolgerin? Macht Lucius Malfoy, der nach Ansicht vieler ohnehin die Fäden im Ministerium zieht, das Rennen? – Oder tritt Arthur Weasley endlich aus dem Schatten seines subalternen Daseins heraus und zeigt seine wahren Fähigkeiten?"

„Hem, hem!"

„Was für ein Unsinn! Das ist ja völlig abwegig!"

„Arthur? Wie will der denn Wahlkampf machen, in seinen zerschlissenen und geflickten Roben? Lächerlich!"

Fudge las weiter:

„Ludo Bagman setzt auf Arthur Weasley. Die Quote steht 1:10 000. Was bewegt Bagman zu diesem waghalsigen Schritt? Verfügt er etwa über Insider-Informationen?"

Die drei sahen einander misstrauisch an.

°°°°°°

„Rita Kimmkorn war eine Hexe, sogar eine reinblütige, und sie liebte ihre magischen Fähigkeiten", las Luna Lovegood. Klar, dachte sie, wo wäre sie denn in diesem Beruf, ohne ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, und wie käme sie an die Informationen, wenn sie sich nicht verwandeln könnte. Ein journalistisches Naturtalent ist sie jedenfalls nicht… Sie las weiter:

„Aber manchmal wünschte sie sich, ein Muggel zu sein, dann könnte sie sich endlich offen zu ihrer geheimen Leidenschaft bekennen und sie sogar öffentlich ausleben…

Rita Kimmkorn wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Fernsehreporterin zu werden. Leider war aber das Fernsehen in der Zaubererwelt nicht akzeptiert, um nicht zu sagen, gänzlich unerwünscht, und der Besitz von Fernsehgeräten war verboten, handelte es sich doch um sogenannte Muggelartefakte…

Rita jedoch besaß nicht nur einen solchen Apparat, nein, sie hatte auch schon versucht, ihn zu behexen, sich heimlich in die Sendungen zu schmuggeln, die Nachrichten zu verändern, oder gar, ihre eigene Talkshow zu lancieren… Zunächst hatte sie nur die Geräte im engeren Umkreis beeinflussen können, aber nach und nach war es ihr gelungen, ihren Aktionsradius immer mehr zu vergrößern, und nun konnten ihre eigenwilligen Programme schon in ganz London von den Muggeln empfangen werden… was natürlich in regelmäßigen Abständen die Truppe zur Umkehr von Zauberei auf den Plan rief, die allerdings der Aufgabe, Gedächtnisveränderungen bei einer in die Zehntausende gehenden Zahl von Muggeln vorzunehmen, bald nicht mehr gewachsen war… Trotz mehrerer Verwarnungen vom Ministerium konnte Rita ihre suchtartige Leidenschaft immer weniger beherrschen… Nur gut, dass man schließlich feststellte, dass die Muggel keiner Gedächtnisveränderung bedurften, denn angesichts der Vielzahl der Sender und Programme waren sie von Ritas seltsamen Produktionen keineswegs überrascht, im Gegenteil, sie bekam sogar traumhafte Einschaltquoten…Nun aber hatte Cornelius Fudge höchstpersönlich beschlossen, der Sache ein Ende zu machen, denn es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass Zauberer- und Muggelwelt in einer derartigen Weise vermischt und verquickt wurden…"

So, so, dachte Luna, das ist also Rita Kimmkorns Geheimnis, sehr interessant…

Dann aber wurde sie abgelenkt. Einige Regale weiter stand eine hohe, dürre, schwarzgewandete Gestalt, über ein Pergament gebeugt. Als der Kopf unter der weiten Kapuze sich für einen Moment hob, funkelten rotglühende Augen aus einem fahlen Gesicht.

Luna fasste einen Entschluss und ging unter Aufbietung allen Mutes auf die Gestalt zu.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich eine vertraute schnarrende Stimme:

„He, Luna, was machst du da?" Es war Draco Malfoy.

„Psst!" zischte Luna.

„Was ist denn los?" flüsterte Draco.

„Schau mal da hinten, siehst du die schwarze lange Gestalt?"

„Ja, und?" Draco war etwas unbehaglich zumute, er wusste ja, dass sein Vater hier mit den Todessern in geheimer Mission unterwegs war, und er hatte auch nichts dagegen, ging es doch offenbar darum, Harry Potter eins auszuwischen, aber es war ihm doch nicht recht, dass seine Mitschüler nun mitbekommen sollten, was sein Vater so trieb.

„Was, und? Das ist Lord Voldemort!"

„Psst!" kam es nun von Draco. „Wie kannst du seinen Namen aussprechen! Und woher willst du wissen, dass er es ist?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen, und spürst du es nicht, diese eisige Kälte, diesen schwarzen Nebel…."

„Hör auf, komm, lass uns abhauen."

„Nein, im Gegenteil, ich gehe jetzt zu ihm. Kommst du mit?"

„Du bist ja total verrückt! Hast du denn keine Angst?"

„Eine Journalistin darf keine Angst kennen, und wenn du in diesem Beruf was werden willst, musst du dich was trauen! Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm und führe das erste Interview mit ihm, seit er wieder da ist, exklusiv für den Quibbler! Das wird der Aufmacher!"

°°°°°°

Die Blitze aus Ritas Kamera und die Flammen aus Dolores Umbridges Zauberstab hatten die Kämpfe zwischen Todessern und Phönixorden wieder aufflammen lassen, da beide Lager erneute Angriffe fürchteten, und so verstärkten sich der Lärm und das Kampfgetümmel allerorten und überall zuckten farbige Strahlen aus den Zauberstäben. Vergeblich versuchten die Lehrer, diejenigen der Schüler zusammen zu halten, die sie glücklich zum Ausgang gebracht hatten, nun stoben alle wieder in Panik auseinander.

Da erhob sich plötzlich über dem Lärm eine sanfte, aber deutlich vernehmbare Stimme:

„Was geht hier vor?"


	9. Kapitel 9: Finale

**Kapitel 9**: **Finale**

Einige Personen wollen ihr Leben verändern. Lässt sich das Schicksal beeinflussen? Die wichtigste Person tritt auf, aber hat sie die Macht, den Lauf der Dinge zu ändern? 

Eine zierliche Frau mit blonder Mähne, die ihr Gesicht halb verdeckte, stand in der Tür, in der einen Hand hielt sie einen Schuhkarton, in der anderen einen Zauberstab.

Sie schaute eine Weile dem Treiben im Saal zu, dann hob sie den Stab und fragte mit sanfter, aber deutlich vernehmbarer Stimme:

„Was geht hier vor?"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, die, die vorne standen, verstummten und erstarrten, sie flüsterten es ihren Nachbarn zu; diese gaben es nach hinten weiter. Nach und nach breitete sich Stille aus, wie in einem Theater, wenn die Lichter ausgegangen sind und der Vorhang sich langsam öffnet. Und es war, als wäre nun ein Scheinwerfer auf die schmale Gestalt im Eingang gerichtet.

Sie schaute in die Runde, dann öffnete sie den Schuhkarton, zog einige Papiere heraus, las  darin, schaute sich wieder um, nahm ein anderes Blatt und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie ging auf den Tisch in der Mitte zu. Dort schrieb sie mit ihrem Zauberstab geheimnisvolle Zeichen, einen seltsamen Schnörkel und einige Buchstaben in die Luft: Im Rahmen erschienen mehrere dicke runde Punkte. Sie näherte sich nun dem Tisch und nahm einige Rollen in die Hand.

Ein Ausruf des Staunens ging durch die Menge.

Sie las nun in den Rollen und runzelte die Stirn, dann schaute sie sich um:

„Das ist der falsche Saal, völlig falsch, also so etwas…." murmelte sie.

„Dumbledore", sagte sie dann.

„Ja, Madam."

„Bitte sorgen Sie mit den anderen Lehrern dafür, dass die Schüler zügig und geordnet diesen Raum verlassen, und warten Sie am Eingang."

„Sofort, Madam."

„Herr Minister, Percy, Ministeriumsbeamte, an Ihre Arbeitsplätze zurück!"

Cornelius Fudge ordnete seine zerknitterte Kleidung und verbeugte  sich respektvoll vor der blonden Dame, als er den Saal verließ. 

Percy blieb unschlüssig stehen, aber die Dame bemerkte ihn nicht, denn sie war nun schon mit der nächsten Gruppe beschäftigt.

„Todesser, zu mir!" Schweigend scharten sich die Todesser um sie. „Warten Sie draußen beim Brunnen auf Ihren Auftritt. - Lord Voldemort, Sie auch, vergessen Sie nicht, Sie kommen erst ganz zum Schluss, haben Sie verstanden?"

„Sehr wohl, Madam." Lord Voldemort verneigte sich und verschwand.

„Der Phönixorden, darf ich bitten, auch ihr seid angesprochen, raus mit euch!"

Sie wandte sich nun Rita Kimmkorn zu:

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Artikel."

Rita zog einige Blätter aus der Handtasche. Die Dame inspizierte die Tasche und entdeckte noch weitere Papiere.

„Alle, habe ich gesagt!"

Rita zog ein paar Blätter aus der Rocktasche und den Ärmeln.

„So, und jetzt raus hier!"

Rita Kimmkorn bewegte sich in Richtung Ausgang, blieb dort jedoch stehen, in der Hoffnung auf weitere interessante Informationen.

„Harry, Sirius, Percy, worauf wartet ihr? Rabastan, Mulciber, Jugson, was wollen Sie denn noch? Nymphadora, raus mit dir! - Gilderoy? Sie hier? Von einem geheimen Verbindungsgang zwischen St.Mungo's und dem Ministerium habe ich aber nie etwas gesagt…. Lucius Malfoy, Sie sind ein Todesser, vor mir brauchen Sie sich doch jetzt wirklich nicht  zu verstellen!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madam, aber ich will mich vergewissern, dass Rabastan, Mulciber und Jugson uns nicht klammheimlich verlassen!"

„Wieso?"

Die drei Todesser machten der Dame verzweifelte Zeichen, und schließlich verstand sie, dass sie ihr etwas mitteilen wollten, das offensichtlich nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt war. Sie wandte sich zu ihnen:

„Also, was wollen Sie mir denn so wichtiges sagen?"

Mulciber zeigte ihr eine Pergamentrolle.

„Das haben wir hier gefunden, und wir möchten es gern ausprobieren."

„Das geht nicht, das ist völlig unmöglich!"

„Aber wir wollen das Dunkle Mal nicht mehr. Wir haben schon alles versucht, um es loszuwerden, und wir dachten, vielleicht klappt es ja damit…"

„Nein, zum letzten Mal, ihr könnt nicht einfach machen, was ihr wollt, ich brauche zwölf Todesser, und keinen weniger, also, raus mit euch an den Brunnen!"

Mit gesenkten Köpfen und trauriger Miene verließen die drei den Saal.

„Hem, hem!"

Die blonde Dame drehte sich nervös um.

„Dolores, was tun Sie im Ministerium? Sie gehören nun wirklich nicht hierher!"

„Hem, hem, so können Sie mich nicht abspeisen. Ich bin schließlich nicht irgendjemand! Was soll denn eigentlich aus mir werden? Wie soll es mit mir weitergehen? Ich habe genau drei Prophezeiungen gefunden, und keine davon ist besonders schmeichelhaft. Ich will nicht im Verbotenen Wald von den wilden Tieren verspeist werden!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Dolores, Sie werden nicht sterben!"

„Aber was wird mit mir passieren?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, das müssen Sie doch einsehen!"

„Aber es ist ungerecht, ich werde nur negativ beschrieben, Sie lassen ja kein gutes Haar an mir!"

„Stehen Sie zu Ihrer Rolle!" warf Lucius Malfoy ein, machen Sie es wie ich, I am a very dark character, Sie werden sehen, es macht Spaß, böse zu sein, und geben Sie doch zu, dass Sie es genießen, die Schüler zu quälen!"

Dolores' blasses Gesicht färbte sich leicht rosa, als sie an die dritte Rolle dachte. „Möglich", erwiderte sie, „aber Sie haben gut reden, Sie sehen wenigstens gut aus…"

„Gestatten Sie", mischte sich Gilderoy Lockhart ein, „dass ich dazu etwas sage. Sehen Sie, die Kleidung macht viel aus. Ich würde sagen, schwarz, so wie dieser Herr es hier trägt, ist die ideale Farbe für die dunklen Figuren, und dann in dieser wunderbaren Kombination mit diesen gedämpften Rottönen, das ist wirklich sehr geschmackvoll. Mir selbst würde das ja nicht stehen, meine Farbe ist zweifellos himmelblau, - mit einem kleinen Tupfer Gelb, oder auch ein zartes Lila… Lassen Sie mich überlegen, was Ihnen stehen würde… diese Strickjacken, nein, die sind unvorteilhaft, lassen Sie klein und gedrungen erscheinen, nein, Sie brauchen klare klassische Linien, ein schlichtes Kostüm in dunkelblau, hm, oder auch bordeauxrot, mit einer cremefarbenen Bluse, aber bitte keine Schleife um den Hals, und dann die Frisur, machen Sie etwas mit Ihren Haaren…. und ziehen Sie Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen an…"

„Übrigens", unterbrach ihn Rita, die immer noch nicht den Saal verlassen und aufmerksam zugehört hatte, „ich könnte Professor Umbridge für die Hexenwoche für die Rubrik „Verändern Sie Ihren Typ, magische Tricks und Tipps für ein erfolgreiches Auftreten" vorschlagen…"

Sie sah nicht, wie Nymphadora Tonks anfing, Grimassen zu ziehen und ihre Gesichtszüge zu verändern, während ihre Haare sich abwechselnd platinblond, rabenschwarz und knallrot färbten, bis sie sich schließlich für himmelblau mit gelben Tupfen zu entscheiden schien.

Die blonde Dame warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu, konnte aber nicht anders, als auf Tonks Zwinkern mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln zu reagieren, und ihre Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken, als Tonks anfing, mit ihren Körperformen zu experimentieren…

Da fasste sich Percy Weasley endlich ein Herz und fragte:

„Bitte, sagen Sie mir, werde ich mich mit meiner Familie versöhnen?"

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Ich habe ihn gesehen… Er war grauenhaft, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, es tut mir so leid, und ich möchte mit meinen Eltern und Geschwistern, und mit Harry sprechen, bitte, versprechen Sie mir, dass ich dazu die Gelegenheit bekomme!"

„Percy, Sie wissen, dass ich dazu nichts sagen kann. Gehen Sie nun bitte an Ihren Arbeitsplatz zurück."

Resigniert verließ Percy den Saal.

„Die anderen auch, Rita, Dolores, Mr.Malfoy, Gilderoy, und auch du, Nymphadora."

Alle trotteten gehorsam hinaus.

Nun trat Harry einen Schritt auf die Dame zu und sagte leise:

„Joanne, darf ich etwas fragen?"

„Aber natürlich, Harry."

Harry wies auf Sirius und entrollte ein Pergament:

„Bitte, lies das, und sag mir, ob ich die nächsten Ferien mit Sirius verbringen kann…"

Joanne las aufmerksam, während Harry sie beobachtete.

„Ist das nicht schön?" fragte er.

Sirius stand einige Schritte weiter entfernt und versuchte, eine unbeteiligte Miene aufzusetzen, aber seine ganze Haltung verriet seine innere Anspannung. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fragte ungeduldig:

„Wie sieht es aus? Werde ich rehabilitiert, wird meine Unschuld bewiesen, und kann ich dann endlich meinen Pflichten als Harrys Pate nachkommen?"

Die zierliche Dame sah plötzlich sehr zerbrechlich aus, als sie sich so weit über das Pergament beugte, dass ihre langen Haare über ihr Gesicht fielen. Sie schwieg eine Weile, dann blickte sie auf und reichte Harry die Rolle:

„Das ist wirklich wunderschön", sagte sie leise. Wieder fielen die Haare über ihr Gesicht. In diesem Moment kam Albus Dumbledore und meldete, dass nun alle Schüler und Lehrer den Saal verlassen hatten.

„Was haben Sie?" fragte er.

„Nichts, nichts." Die Dame rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte. Dumbledore reichte ihr ein großes weißes Taschentuch, mit dem sie sich die Augen abtupfte.

„Danke, es geht schon wieder."

Dann räusperte sie sich und setzte nach einem kurzen Zögern hinzu:

„Harry und Sirius, auch für euch gilt, wie für alle anderen, ich kann euch nichts sagen…es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid… Und nun müssen wir diesen Saal verlassen. Albus, können Sie die Tür hinter uns schließen?"

Sirius und Harry gingen hinaus, Joanne folgte ihnen, und als letzter schritt Dumbledore durch die hohe Tür. Bevor er sie endgültig schloss, schaute er sich noch einmal um.

Blau schimmerte die Fläche im Rahmen auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raums. „Plopp, plopp" machte es, als die Rollen hindurchflogen, jedes Mal gefolgt von einem Aufleuchten der bläulichen Fläche…

Leise schloss Dumbledore die Tür, und genau in diesem Moment sprangen die leuchtenden Ziffern im oberen Teil des Rahmens  von 114121 auf 114122 um.

**Ende**


	10. Kapitel 10: Schlussbemerkung

**10. Schlussbemerkung der Autorin**

Darf man das? Noch mal was „in eigener Sache" hinterherschicken? Na ja, ich wollte mich eigentlich bei allen bedanken, die so positive Reviews geschrieben haben, vor allem bei Tinu für ihren lieben Schlusskommentar! Es ist wirklich schön, zu wissen, dass eine Story bei den Leserinnen und Lesern ankommt!

Und, was Sirius betrifft, so kam mir die Idee zu dem Schlusskapitel schon im Sommer letzten Jahres. Ich hatte das Interview mit J.K.R. in der BBC am Tag vor dem Erscheinen des fünften Bandes gesehen. Sie wurde nach der Person gefragt, die sterben sollte, deren Namen sie natürlich zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht nennen wollte. Und dann sagte sie, dass sie geweint habe, als sie das fragliche Kapitel beendet hatte, und dass  ihr Mann sie gefragt habe, warum sie diese Person denn dann habe sterben lassen…

Ihr selbst war Sirius also wohl auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen, und irgendwie kann ich alle verstehen, die sich wünschen, er wäre nicht wirklich gestorben, oder er käme wieder zurück, - und wer weiß schon, wie es in den letzten beiden Bänden weitergeht…? Die Sache mit dem Vorhang macht seinen Tod ja tatsächlich etwas unwirklich und hat mich auch sehr beschäftigt. Außerdem haben mich diese geheimnisvollen Räume im Ministerium total begeistert, und schließlich kam hinzu, dass ich die Fanfiction entdeckt hatte, und alles das führte dazu, dass ich nicht nur die Figuren mit den Stories, sondern auch die Autorin mit den Ideen ihrer Fans konfrontieren wollte, zumal ich auch aus einem Artikel erfahren hatte, dass J.K.R. Fanfiction mag…

So, das war's.

Bis bald, 

Eure Chouette


End file.
